Mi Otaku
by SaraDreams
Summary: ¿Puede Renge comprenderlo? ¿Puede él comprender a Renge? Hay mucho mas tras la otaku quizas una persona comprensiba, quizas su salvacion. ¿Y tras el Rey en las sombras? Quizas un otaku o simplemente alguien que no debe rendirse. ¿Podran entenderse? RengeXKyouya
1. Arroz Otaku

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic así que no se muy bien como me ira, me esforzare para que salga todo bien. Espero que si alguien lo lea me deje un review y su opinión, lo agradecería mucho.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, perenece a la gran Bisco Hatori. Toradora! tampoco me pertenece.

_** Capitulo 1. Arroz Otaku**_

* * *

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro en aquella 3ª sala de música en la que un rubio revoltoso empleaba todo su tiempo y alma en hacer feliz aunque fueran unos míseros minutos a cualquier señorita de la escuela. Como día común que era todo iba como siempre: el príncipe en el centro de la sala con el 70% de las clientas, una natural Haruhi hablando con chicas altamente conmovidas por lo complicada que parecía ser su vida de plebeyo y lo bien que Haruhi se desenvolvía en ella, los veteranos Honey y Mori ingiriendo calorías y azúcares bajo la atenta mirada del ejercito de amantes del "moe", a otro lado un par de diablillos realizando movimientos y recitando palabras completamente compenetrados mientras vendían su prohibido amor de hermanos y por ultimo orientado cerca de un ventanal se hallaba él; el vicepresidente de aquel loco club, el rey en las sombras: Kyouya Ootori, tomando notas como de costumbre a la vez que contemplaba el beneficio de las ventas de los objetos de los codiciados hosts.

Un espejo que había reflejado la belleza del príncipe Tamaki, una goma del pelo con un conejito que había acariciado las suaves hebras de color rubio cenizo de Honey, un pendiente que había tocado el lóbulo de la oreja del siempre discreto Mori, unas tijeras y un peine usado por los hermanos Hitachiin para arreglarse el uno al otro su idéntico pelo (al ser de ambos doblaba el recio que de solo haber pertenecido a una persona hubiera tenido) y por ultimo un bolígrafo de propaganda del súper de "plebeyos" del barrio de Haruhi, la cual se había vuelto loca buscándolo por toda la clase bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos topacios que con perfecta sincronización repetían:

-Nosotros no hemos sido.

De repente una mano que tocó suavemente su hombro saco de sus infinitas cuentas al vicepresidente que giro sobre su asiento con una perfecta sonrisa de host esperando ver a una clienta, mas su sorpresa fue encontrarse la cara sonriente y despreocupada de la escandalosa, otaku, fangirl y administradora del Host club: Renge Houshakuji.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Renge?

-Pues, quería informarle Kyouya-sama que el viernes no podre participar en las actividades del Host club, porque debo marchar de la escuela nada más terminar las clases, he pensado que sería conveniente informarle.

"Pero si no haces nada en el club, más que aparecer con tu gran motor de alta potencia, que solo Kamisama sabe como puede encontrarse en el suelo puesto que justo debajo de este aula hay otras clases, y gritar moe, no perdemos nada sin tenerte". Pensó Kyouya.

-Muchas gracias por comunicármelo, es de vital importancia – invento con su estática y calculada sonrisa - ¿Pero dime ocurre algo malo para que tengas que abandonar la escuela nada más acabar las clases?

Si bien no era un miembro importante eso no significaba que pudiera escaquearse así como así.

-Bueno, mi padre viene desde Francia para hacerme una visita, y no quiero perder tiempo de estar con él.

-Vaya así que tu padre ¿eh? – Seria una información importante que comunicar a su progenitor pues seguramente le interesaría hablar con el padre de la loca chillona que tenia enfrente.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlo, realmente lo echo mucho de menos, pero volver a Francia solo significaría perderme los increíbles momentos moe que se desarrollan en mi querido Host Club y no ver como los enredos en los oscuros corazones de estos bellos chicos se desenredan por no hablar de….

Kyouya desconecto inmediatamente, ya sabía lo que quería y lo demás le era innecesario, más aun si había empezado a fantasear con sus locas historias inventadas al mas puro estilo Tamaki. Renge se giro para salir por la puesta del Host Club hablando acerca de dibujar un doujinshi o quién sabe qué cosa.

Al llegar a la mansión Ootori, Kyouya se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

-Disculpa padre, ¿se puede?

-Ah, Kyouya pasa, se breve estoy esperando a tu hermano Akito, debemos debatir sobre temas importantes para la compañía.

Por supuesto, con el no tenía nada interesante de lo que hablar solo sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente importantes como para dejarle a él al margen de todo.

-El padre de Renge, el señor Houshakuji, viaja a Japón el viernes para ver a su hija, pensé que podría interesarte.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- inquirió su padre desconfiado

-Por supuesto, la misma Renge me lo ha comunicado

-Cierto, olvidaba que ella tambien está metida en esa estupidez de club ideado por Suou Tamaki del cual eres vicepresidente.

Si esperaba molestarlo, no lo conseguiría.

-Sí, ella es de hecho la manager o administradora.

-Aja, si gracias por comunicármelo, obviamente realizare alguna llamada, puedes marcharte.

Y así con algunos puntos de más positivos, Kyouya abandono el inmenso despacho para dirigirse a su "mini departamento" dentro de la mansión. Pero al entrar no pudo más que pararse en seco al ver una autentica jungla de ropa por todos lados, en el suelo, en la mesa, en los sofás, en la lámpara… un momento, ¿Cómo había llegado su camisa turquesa a la lámpara del techo?

Agg solo podía significar una cosa, o mejor dicho solo podía significar que cierta persona estaba ahí.

-¿Fuyumi-neesan?

-¿Si?- su preciosa hermana hizo aparición tras una auténtica montaña de ropa.

-Otra vez ordenando mi ropa, soy lo bastante adulto como para ocuparme de eso yo solo.

-No, de veras quiero hacerlo además tienes más ropa de lo que parece sería complicado para ti.

Kyouya decidió dejarlo pasar y soltó un pequeño suspiro, por qué diría eso, si antes de que ella tomara cartas en el asunto toda su ropa estaba perfectamente guardada y doblada en los cajones.

-Y... ¿de qué has hablado con papá? – inquirió curiosa su hermana.

-Solo le he comunicado que el padre de Renge vendrá a Japón el viernes, pensé que al ser un importante socio le importaría.

-Vaaaaya ¿eres amigo de esa chica? ¿Es guapa?- Fuyumi parecía realmente interesada.

-Creo saber por dónde van tus preguntas y siento tener que decepcionarte, ella no es mi amiga, simplemente es la administradora de Host Club y como tal tengo una relación cordial con ella.

-Ahhh eso suena muy frio- Su hermana puso carita de pena- ¿Pero es guapa?

-Su belleza no me aportaría nada así que no me lo he planteado.

-Da igual lo que te aporte o lo que no, plantéatelo ahora – Su hermana puso ojos de cachorrito y casi juro ver a Tamaki mirándolo con esos ojos.

"Todos adoptan manías de Tamaki, dentro de poco me imagino a Mori-senpai en una esquina abrazándose las rodillas si Honey-senpai le dice algo malo"

-Supongo que es atractiva – esa fue su simple y seca respuesta.

-Aja, ese es un punto de vista interesante- Recito su hermana imitando su tono de voz a la perfección.

Una risa escapo de los labios de Kyouya, su hermana estaba realmente pendiente de todo.

El viernes llego más rápido de lo esperado, y una contentísima (más que de costumbre si es posible) Renge salió a toda velocidad de la escuela, para montar en su limusina e ir corriendo a la pequeña (pequeña para ella, todo un palacio para cualquier ciudadano de a pie) mansión que había adquirido al mudarse a Japón, donde suponía la esperaba su padre.

-¡Renge, hija mía!

-¡Papiiiii!

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y después se dedicaron a pasar el resto de la tarde juntos disfrutando de esos momentos padre-hija que debido a la distancia eran realmente escasos.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde el padre de Renge miro su reloj de muñeca e interrumpió el importante relato de su hija acerca como Miyabi se le había declarado en Uki Doki Memorial.

-Renge, querida se me ha olvidado comunicarme que me han invitado a una importante cena esta noche y que desearía me acompañaras.

-Claro papá, ¿Dónde es la cena?

- En la mansión Ootori.

-¿La mansión de Kyouya-sama?

-Exacto, mismamente creo que él fue quien le comunico a su padre sobre mis planes de viajar hasta Japón, y por eso su padre me ha invitado a cenar esta noche en su mansión con sus hijos, y por supuesto expresándome su deseo de que tu tambien me acompañes en tan agradable velada, además fuiste tú misma la que le comunico a Kyouya que vendría a visitarte, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Claro, tenía que excusarme por no participar hoy en las tareas del host club y se lo dije.

-Pues no se hable más, cambiémonos, no hay que hacer esperar nunca a la familia Ootori.

-En la mansión Ootori-

-Ahh Kyouya esta corbata negra te sentaría genial en combinación a tu camisa morada y tu traje negro, ¿no crees?

-Sí, porqué no, me pondré esa corbata.

-Yo te la pongo.

-No soy un niño Fuyumi, se atarme la corbata.

Horas después sonó el timbre de la puerta, uno de los mayordomos abrió y Renge y su padre fueron conducidos hasta el salón donde el señor Ootori, sus tres hijos y su preciosa hija los esperaban, Kyouya se puso inmediatamente en pie para saludar pero lo que sus ojos encontraron le hicieron sorprenderse.

Frente a él se encontraba la escandalosa administradora de Host Club, como había podido pasar por alto que ella tambien estaría invitada a la cena. Aún así, seguía sorprendido, más allá de extraños cosplays y el uniforme de la escuela no había visto a Renge con ningún otro atuendo, pero ahí estaba frente a él, con un suave vestido de gasa blanco con un leve escote en pico, un lazo anudado bajo su pecho y el resto del vestido suelto, con un cierto vuelo hasta encima de sus rodillas, unas sandalias con cuñas color café vestían sus pies y llevaba un pequeño bolso color café tambien colgado. Su pelo a diferencia de estar recogido en su llamativo lazo estaba suelto y ondulado cayendo sobre su espalda. Su maquillaje era discreto, un poco de sombra e tonos tierras sobre sus parpados y sus labios de color rosa palo.

Si su hermana le hubiera preguntado en ese preciso momento si Renge era guapa, esa hubiera sido el menor de los cumplidos que él le hubiera dedicado, si le quedaba tan bien la ropa normal por qué no vestiría así más a menudo en vez de ir enfundada en extraños cosplays.

Realmente le sorprendió verla así, pero en el tiempo en el que la había estado analizando, su familia se había acercado a saludar a sus invitados y el hizo lo propio pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Renge hablo con una voz mucho más suave y calmada que de costumbre.

-Kyouya- sama estás muy guapo esta noche- Le dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa.

Kyouya correspondió rápido, audaz y caballeroso como todo Host que se precie.

-Agradezco enormemente tu cumplido, pero creo que la belleza esta noche esta toda contigo.

Renge sonrió y articulo un débil "gracias" aunque en el fondo de sus ojos podía verse su cine mental con proyector incluido (prestado por Tamaki) en el que Miyabi le decía esas palabras.

-A sí, que él es el famoso Kyouya – anuncio el padre de Renge mirando detenidamente al muchacho- al ver tu foto fue imposible pararla, cogió un avión en ese mismo momento y partió hacia Japón como un torbellino, jajajaja, la verdad es que te pareces muchísimo a Miyabi si si, aunque según tengo entendido solo en el físico; espero que cuides bien de mi hija pues tú fuiste el motivo por el que me abandono y decidió venir a Japón- le reprocho en tono de broma, aquel hombre parecía realmente amistoso.

-Por supuesto, es un miembro vital para el Host Club, es la administradora, todos la apreciamos mucho – mentir era claramente fácil para el Host de las gafas.

-Bueno, que mal educados somos, haciéndoles esperar aquí cuando la cena ya esta lista- intervino el Sr. Ootori – Vayamos pues hacia el comedor, por aquí por favor.

Kyouya se escurrió entre todos y apareció a la derecha de Renge ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente para que esta se agarrara de él y guiarla hacia el comedor. Había que reconocer que este chico era un Host perfecto cuando se lo proponía.

En la gran mesa se distribuyeron de modo que ambos socios se miraran de frente, por lo tanto ellos estaban en los laterales de la gran mesa rectangular cada uno en un extremo, a la derecha del Sr. Ootori se encontraban sus tres hijo de mayor a menor, de modo que Kyouya quedaba a la izquierda del señor Houshakuji, quien tenía a su derecha a su hija de modo que quedaba en frente de Kyouya y la única hermana del clan Ootori se encontraba a la derecha de Renge.

La comida discurrió sin grandes acontecimientos, hasta que el padre de Kyouya decidió indagar en esa tal Renge.

-¿Entonces tu tambien formas parte de ese extraño club formado por el joven Suou?

-Si, pero aunque él sea el presidente, jefe, rey o como quiera llamarse, lo cierto es que el club solo sale adelante porque es Kyouya-sama el que lo administra y controla todo, si no sería un completo desastre.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - el Sr. Ootori no estaba del todo seguro ante esa afirmación.

-Por supuesto, al presidente le falta carácter y organización, es su hijo el que distribuye el presupuesto y controla que todo salga adelante, sin el seria un completo desastre.

Kyouya estaba realmente impresionado; ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Dónde estaba la ruidosa, escandalosa, friki y alocada administradora del Host Club? Porque desde luego lo que tenía delante tenia que se una farsante o incuso un clon con control remoto. Se estaba portando de un modo completamente tranquilo y relajado, ahora sus mangas, videojuegos y motores de alta potencia parecían no ir con ella, parecía incluso normal (si es que eso era posible).

-Vaya eso es bastante gratificante de oír- Solo atino a decir el presidente de la compañía Ootori.

-Pues sí, desde luego tiene que estar muy orgulloso de su hijo, que es muy talentoso, educado y eficiente.

El Sr. Ootori lucia confundido, si bien no pensaba que Kyouya fuera inútil, tampoco esperaba semejantes declaraciones.

El joven Rey en las sombras miro a la que era su compañera de escuela y tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver la cara de disgusto de ella al probar el segundo plato, pues con tanta charla se le había enfriado.

Nunca se imagino que Renge, pudiera ser tan tranquila, calmada y educada al mismo tiempo, los "KYAAAAA" y "MOEEEEE" parecían sumamente lejanos de la imagen de la señorita que se encontraba en frente de él, y además le había dicho a su padre que debía estar orgulloso de él, ¡y delante de sus hermanos! Definitivamente se sentía agradecido y esa sensación era bastante nueva para él, pero no podía decírselo sin que lo escucharan, así que toco su bolsillo buscando su móvil y cuando lo saco busco disimuladamente en la agenda el numero de Renge para enviarle un mensaje de texto (obviamente era de vital importancia tener los números de todos los miembros del Host Club).

.

.

.

Ranka-san

Renge, administradora otaku y loca del Host Club

Si, ese era el nombre que designaba a Renge en el móvil del vicepresidente, pulso el nombre de la susodicha y empezó a escribir.

En frente de él se encontraba Renge comiéndose de mala gana la comida fría y pensando en que la grabación de Toradora! Tendría que haber empezado ya, estaba sufriendo por no poder verla pero al menos la vería mas tarde.

Brrrr, brrrr.

Renge noto el vibrar de su teléfono móvil desde el bolso que colgada de la silla en la que se encontraba, así que disimuladamente lo cogió y miro que ocurría (no estaría bien visto que atendiera al móvil mientras cenaban)

Mesagge from Kyouya-sama (L)

Gracias por dejarme en buen lugar ante mi padre, no me imaginaba que esto pasaría, ni usaría un mensaje para hablarte de algo ajeno al club. Solo esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, te acompañare a comer tazones de arroz otaku, ¿crees que podrás comerte cuatro tazones?

P.D: yo no pienso comer ninguno.

Para cualquier persona eso un habría sido una forma de agradecer nada simplemente la vería comer arroz otaku, pero proviniendo de Kyouya Ootori era mucho, muchísimo.

Renge sonrió y empezó a teclear.

Brrrr, brrrr.

Ahora fue el bolsillo de Kyouya lo que vibró.

Mesagge from Renge, administradora otaku y loca del Host Club

JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO ("oh, ya vuelve a ser ella" pensó Kyouya tras ese jojojojo que tanto solía resonar en el club) ¿Crees que soy una aficionada? Mi record de tazones de arroz otakus consecutivos esta en 7, JOJOJOJOJO, de acuerdo aunque no sabes lo que te pierdes por no comer tu también, está buenísimo.

Kyouya sonrió imaginándose a Renge comiendo siete tazones seguidos de arroz, eso definitivamente no podía ser saludable.

….

"Un momento….

¿Se podía decir que tenía una cita con Renge?"

De repente se sintió nervioso y sus mejillas se tornaron a un rosa pálido.

"No, solo iba a verla comer arroz otaku, simplemente… los dos…solos… y él lo había propuesto."

"Bueno no es una cita pero aun así será mejor que nadie en el Club sepa esto."

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


	2. La salsa ultrasecreta

Hola a todos este es el segundo capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior no era mi intención que así fuera pero se alargo más de lo que esperaba, en este cap haré sufrir un poco al Rey de las sombras jejejeje.

Hablare un poco de fanfic que en primer capítulo no lo hice: Al principio nunca me había planteado la pareja Kyouya x Renge, por que solo quedo en una idealización por parte de ella del chico, pero tras leer algunos increíbles oneshots aquí en fanfiction me di cuenta de que esta pareja seria genial, seria extraña al principio pero bastante divertida. Kyouya es un gran personaje, al principio no alcanzaba a comprenderlo demasiado y no me gustaba mucho pero poco a poco lo vas entendiendo y acaba encantándote, me encanta su mal despertar y cuando actúa con maldad y frialdad y Renge puuuf que decir de Renge... ¡Me encanta! Es super graciosa, otaku, chillona pero es increíble me encantan sus KYAAAAA y MOEEEEE, es la reina moe jajaja Rey y reina juntos.

Disclaimer: Por culpa de Renge los disclaimer son larguísimos xD

Ouran Hih School Host Club y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Bisco-sensei, Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama, Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP, Ojamajô Doremi pertenece a Toei animation, Hello Kitty es propiedad de Yuko Shimizu y Domo-kun es la mascota de la cadena de televisión japonesa NHK. Creo que no me dejo nada.

Espero que os guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La salsa ultrasecreta.**

El camino de vuelta a casa de Renge fue tranquilo, hablando de cosas triviales con su progenitor, el cual estaba muy alegre tras la velada en la mansión Ootori en la cual tras la cena solo se habían dedicado a comentar de pasada algún tema de acciones u socios y a tomar todos un buen vino como broche final, excepto Kyouya y Renge debido a su edad.

A decir verdad para Renge había sido sumamente aburrido pues a ella poco o nada le interesaban los temas de trabajo de su padre, estaba orgullosa de que su progenitor fuera importante y reconocido pero mentiría si dijera que estaba interesada en sus negocios o si los entendía; al contrario de Renge, el otro adolescente sí que estaba bastante interesado en las conversaciones sobre negocios y demás añadiendo el importante dato de que el padre de Renge hablaba con él del mismo modo que hablaba con sus hermanos mayores sin apartarlo o menospreciarlo por ser el más joven, hecho que agradaba sumamente al chico.

-¿Te aburres? – La voz de la otra única mujer que se encontraba en la sala resonó en sus oídos.

-Sí – la sincera respuesta escapo de sus labios- ¡No! Esto… no es que me aburra simplemente no me interesan los negocios.

- Aja… no te culpo, puede llegar a ser muuuuy aburrido – Fuyumi sonrió con complicidad.

-Si… perdona, quiero decir perdone…

- Uy no, no, no –Fuyumi la interrumpió- no me hables de usted, eres compañera de Kyouya no es necesario que me trates así, tutéame.

- De acuerdo, esto... quería preguntarte, ¿dónde está tu madre?

- Pues se ha ido a visitar a su hermana que se encuentra enferma, ha sido una pena que no haya podido asistir. Yo también quiero preguntarte algo – hizo una pausa esperando la afirmación de Renge para proseguir y cuando esta afirmo con la cabeza retomo la pregunta - ¿Mi hermano se divierte en el Host Club? Ya sabes cómo es de reservado si le preguntara no me satisfacería su respuesta, y según él eres muy observadora.

- ¿Eso ha dicho? Bueno si me gusta estar al tanto de todo, y aunque el mismo Kyouya-sama puede decir que no disfrute o que solo forma parte del Club por sus habituales méritos, no es así, estoy segura de que disfruta, se ve caramente aunque él no lo diga que le tiene bastante aprecio a Tamaki-sama. Todas las locuras de este aunque le traigan problemas también le proporcionan diversión.

-Me alegro, esperaba oír esa respuesta.

Después de esa charla ambas fueron a brindar para cerrar la noche.

-Renge, Renge…

-¿Si papá?

-Llevo un rato llamándote, ya hemos llegado, espero que tengas una bonita habitación en la que pueda dormir.

-Por supuesto tengo muchas ya he pensado la mejor, la que tiene las mejores vistas.

-Perfecto pues.

-Pero no te irás ya ha dormir ¿no? Vamos a charlar juntos o mejor vemos una película, de las de acción que te gustan.

-Noo, no quiero aburrirte con mis películas, mejor vemos una comedia romántica de las tuyas.

-Jajajajaj noo, esas pelis no te gustan – Renge no podía creer que su padre propusiera tales películas.

Y entre risas y bromas entraron a la casa de Renge, y fueron hasta el enorme salón mientras Renge rebuscaba en su cajón de Peliculas-Doramas-anime alguna película que pudiera gustarles a ambos.

-Oye hija, puedo hacerte una pregunta, has hablado muy bien del hijo menor de los Ootori, ¿tan magnífico es?- inquirió su padre lleno de curiosidad.

-Sí, yo diría que si, tal como dije gracias a él las cosas en el Host Club marchan bien, si no de seguro que Tamaki-sama gastaría todo el presupuesto en una fiesta o caracterización de la sala acorde con el tema que eligen y para la siguiente vez no quedaría presupuesto.

-Ya veo, creo que has notado por el tono de voz del señor Ootori, que ese club no le agrada demasiado, aun así has hablado muy bien de él, sabiendo que eso era algo distinto a lo que él o incluso Kyouya esperaba, ¿ a qué se debe?

Si bien Renge era escandalosa, despistada y completamente feliz, no era tonta, ni estaba ajena a los problemas de los miembros del club, sabía bien que Kyouya por ser el tercer hijo se encontraba en una situación delicada, y que sus notas no eran ningún aliciente pues sus hermanos también habían sido los primeros cuando estaban en el instituto. Pero algo de lo que no podían resumir sus hermanos era de dirigir un club, así que le gustara o no al señor Ootori que Kyouya formara parte de ese club, era algo propio, algo que sus hermanos no habían hecho y por tanto algo que solo Kyouya podía conseguir.

-Pues, no me gusta la gente que no sabe admitir las cosas, Kyouya-sama es increíble, su padre ha de saberlo en vez de menospreciarlo y dejarlo en una posición inferior a sus hermanos.

-Pues sí, tiene mucha más astucia que ellos, jajajaja- el padre de Renge empezó a reír mientras agarraba a su hija cariñosamente y la estrechaba entre sus brazos- pero que lista es mi pequeña. ¿Sabes? No me importaría tener a Kyouya de yerno.

-¡Papá!, eso ya paso, he comprendido que no es Miyabi ya no lo idealizo –Respondió Renge molesta, le había costado bastante no idealizarlo como para que ahora no se dieran cuenta de que había cambiado.

-¿Y quién ha hablado de Miyabi? No he dicho que te guste porque se parezca a él, si no por Kyouya en sí mismo, parece un buen muchacho aunque quizás demasiado reservado.

…

Ante el silencio incomodo de su hija, solo procedió a escoger una película con ella, mientras una doncella les traía dos grandes copas de helado.

"Umm vaya día más largo, el instituto, toda la tarde sin parar de divertirme con papá, luego la cena y al volver la película, estoy cansadísima tiene que ser tardísimo- Renge el reloj que está colgado en la pared de su habitación- Ahh las tres de la mañana, estoy agotada me voy a la cama ahora mismo"

Tras ponerse su pijama con estampado de vaquita y meterse en la cama, empezó a recordar la cena en casa de los Ootori y al final no pudo soportarlo más y fue a buscar su móvil para mirar el mensaje que tanto le inquietaba.

.

.

Mesagge from Kyouya-sama (L)

Gracias por dejarme en buen lugar ante mi padre, no me imaginaba que esto pasaría, ni usaría un mensaje para hablarte de algo ajeno al club. Solo esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, te acompañare a comer tazones de arroz otaku, ¿crees que podrás comerte cuatro tazones?

P.D: yo no pienso comer ninguno.

.

.

Miró el icono de corazón (L) que aparecía a continuación del nombre de Kyouya.

"Cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que me gusta, pero no lo puse por eso…"

Y Renge rememora así el día en que Kyouya le dio su número ya que como vicepresidente ella podía necesitar informarle de algo, solo iba a poner su nombre pero se le ocurrió ponerle un icono y finalmente le puso el corazón, si un corazón, algo que denota afecto, pasión, amor… y por ello lo había puesto, porque gracias a Kyouya (y por supuesto a Miyabi por parecerse a este) había encontrado una nueva pasión que le encantaba, formar parte del Host Club, ver como día a día nuevas aventuras y problemas acechaban el club y ver como la interacción entre sus miembros se hacía cada vez más cercana e interesante, ese pentágono de amores prohibidos hacia Haruhi siendo todos chicos era tan emocionante (Renge desconocía el verdadero sexo de Haruhi) se sentía como en un manga shojo; y por eso era que Kyouya se merecía tener un corazón en su nombre, porque podía disfrutar de todo eso gracias a su inesperado viaje a Japón para ver al vicepresidente del Host Club.

Finalmente sus ojos vagaron hacia el mensaje, era tan extraño que Kyouya hubiera propuesto que quedaran juntos, tan extraño, ¿querría algo a cambio? Bien sabía ella que ese chico solo se movía por intereses y méritos, pero realmente de ella no podía esperar nada, además según el mensaje lo hacía por agradecimiento.

-Bah pero que estúpida soy, para que le daré vueltas a él no ha parecido importarle simplemente me lo ha propuesto y ya está no hay más que hablar, a dormir o si no mañana por la falta de sueño voy a tener peor carácter que él cuando se despierta… ¡AHH! ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?

Una completamente alterada Renge se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y se propuso dormir de una vez por toda sin saber lo errada que estaba. ¿De verdad solo ella le daba vueltas a aquella extraña y repentina cita que tenía fijada con Kyouya? No, para nada, en la mansión Ootori otro adolescente le daba vueltas y leía, leía y releía una y otra vez el mensaje.

-¿Pero por qué le habré propuesto esto? No lo entiendo. Ni entiendo porque me molesta, comerá arroz de frikis yo la acompañare y el proporcionarle mi compañía será mi forma de agradecimiento por haberme dejado en un buen punto de mira ante mi familia, ya esta no hay más que hablar, me voy a la cama de una vez, porque como siga así esta noche incluso voy a soñar con Renge, el arroz, el mensaje… con todo.

Y como por arte del destino, Kyouya hizo el mismo movimiento que su inesperada cita había hecho minutos atrás, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada como queriendo impedir que más pensamientos entraran en su mente, aún a sabiendas de que los pensamientos estaban dentro de su cabeza y no en el exterior.

El día de la cita-no cita llegó, y ante la entrada de un Festival Otaku, Kyouya se auto regañó pensando en por qué no le preguntó antes a dónde irían a comer el dichoso arroz.

-Puedes explicarme que hacemos en un Festival Otaku- dijo tranquila y pausadamente mientras realizaba largas y profundas respiraciones para autocalmarse.

-Pues ir a comer arroz como tu dijiste que harías en el mensaje- Explicó la chica sonriente- aunque ya que estamos me acompañaras a mirar dos o tres cosillas ¿no?

-No sabía que el arroz de frikis tuviera que comerse aquí-empezó a refunfuñar un engañado Kyouya- Si, te acompañare a mirar eso que tienes que mirar.

Pobre e ingenuo Kyouya que no sabía que esas dos o tres cosillas se convertirían en horas dentro de aquel festival que no le aportaba beneficio alguno ni tampoco le interesaba, no era como las cosas de plebeyos de Haruhi que tampoco le aportaban méritos pero si llamaban su atención, aunque pensándolo bien este tipo de festivales era algo que le gustaba a la plebe… pero ni con eso consiguió encontrar algo interesante que hacer ahí.

-¡Vamos Kyouya-sama!-Una emocionadísima Renge le llamaba desde la entrada al Festival, con toda la lentitud del mundo, con el único objetivo de retrasar más su llegada a aquel particular infierno, el chico se acercó- Hay mucha gente así que será mejor que no nos separemos porque nos perderemos.

Si, ojala pudiera perderse y desaparecer del lugar, pero no, el era un hombre de palabra y dijo que la acompañaría y eso haría por muy desagradable que ahora pareciera la tarde.

Al entrar se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en aquel evento, había tanta gente que Renge no había exagerado al decir que podían perderse, merchandising por todos lados y de todo tipo: animes, mangas, figuras, gorros, accesorios, posters, peluches, tazas… todo de personajes manga, videojuegos, superhéroes o mascotas y marcas tales como Hello Kitty. Si para Kyouya eso era un infierno para Renge era el mismísimo cielo.

-¡Uohhhhhh!

El grito de Renge a centímetros de él le taladro el tímpano.

-¡Un peluche de Kero!-se giró emocionada hacia Kyouya – Es perfecto para mi cosplay de Sakura, que me lo iba a poner hoy por cierto pero no quería asustarte, ya es demasiado para ti todo esto. Además si solo uno de los dos hace cosplay queda mal.

¿De veras no se lo había puesto por él? Pero si la veía haciendo cosplay en el Host Club a diario, eso carecía de sentido completamente.

-Vamos a compararlo y cuando me ponga el cosplay de Sakura lo llevare conmigo, ¡KYAAA!- Renge ya estaba emocionada a más no poder – Es el vestido de la batalla final de la película 2: la Carta Sellada- siguió contándole a un desinteresado Kyouya.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo con total indiferencia este, pero a ella no le importo y tiro del brazo para llevarlo hasta el stand donde estaba el peluche.

Después de comprar el peluche, lo peor que le podía ocurrir a Kyouya ocurrió: Renge vio el karaoke.

-¡Vamos a canta Kyouya-sama!

-Tú estás loca.

-¡Quéeeeeeee! ¿Por qué noooooo?

-Porque no me subo a ese escenario ni muerto, menos para cantar canciones de frikis para que me escuchen más frikis.

-¡Ahhhhhhh Kyouya-sama no seas malooooooo! – empezó a lloriquear Renge a toda voz, tan alto que mucha gente se paró a mirar y empezaron a cuchichear sobre lo familiar que es resultaba el chico.

No, de ninguna manera debían saber que era un Ootori o sus hermanos y su padre se sentirían muy avergonzados tenía que hacer algo, y para colmo Renge no paraba de gritar su nombre a viva voz, que comportamiento más infantil.

-Para, para de gritar y de decir mi nombre nos están mirando, yo no debería estar aquí así que para de una vez.

-Pararé cuando cantes conmigo en el karaoke – la táctica seria infantil pero era efectiva y Renge lo sabía.

-No- fue su seca respuesta. Estaba loca si pensaba que le haría pasar por esa humillación.

-De acuerdo- respondió la castaña con una malvada sonrisa y comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

-¡Vale! – grito Kyouya desesperado.

-Bien, vamos- ni lágrimas ni enfado podían verse en la cara de la que hasta hacia solo segundos había estado llorando y gritando a todo pulmón.

-Espera, te he dicho que yo no debería estar aquí y la gente no para de susurrar que les recuerdo a alguien. No puedo subir al escenario así porque sí.

-Diremos que estás haciendo cosplay de Miyabi-kun y listos… jooo yo también tendría que haber hecho cosplay – entre lamentaciones la chica volvió a tirar de Kyouya para el escenario mientras este estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

"¿Y listos? ¿Está loca o que le pasa? Nadie se lo va a creer, no me puedo creer como he acabado hoy ni lo que estoy a punto de hacer, menos mal que Tamaki y el resto del club ni saben nada, ni van a aparecer por aquí."

Finalmente ahí se encontraban los dos en el escenario de aquel festival, aunque para alegría de Kyouya casi nadie estaba atento a escenario pues todo el mundo estaba comprando objetos, comida, haciéndose fotos junto a personas que hacían cosplay, etc.

Pero no, eso no podía ser tan fácil, un grupo de chicas Otaku que iban vestidas como las brujitas de Doremi, empezaron a decir que el chico del escenario era guapísimo y que querían oírlo cantar así que se acercaron al escenario.

"Mierda… se podían haber quedado donde estaban"

Renge hablaba con la encargada del Karaoke mientras él esperaba, aunque ahora que se paraba a pensar, ¿Qué diablos iba a cantar si él no veía anime?

La chica volvió feliz y risueña con un catálogo de canciones.

-¿Qué cantamos? – pregunto feliz ignorando el aura maligna que emanaba de su acompañante que con un tic en el ojo y la más falsa de las sonrisas le dijo:

-No lo sé, sabes que no veo anime.

-Ya sé, ¿Y si cantamos "Dan dan Kokoro hitareteku" de Dragón Ball GT?

-No sé cuál es, no se me ninguna… - y de repente se dio cuenta – espera ¿Dragón Ball?, ¿no está la del opening de Dragón Ball Z?

-Ummm, sí, "Cha-la-head-cha-la" ¿te la sabes?

- Bueno, cuando era pequeño la veía y mis hermanos tambien así que la recuerdo un poc... ¡no me mires así! – Renge lo observaba completamente emocionada, Kyouya había visto algo de anime en su vida- Dragón Ball Z era bastante famoso ¿vale?, yo también he sido pequeño- contesto enfadadísimo por la reacción de la chica que lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto un secreto de estado.

Pero más se enfadó a comprobar que en el tiempo que habían estado eligiendo la canción mucho más público esperaba ansioso su actuación; en su mayoría chicas jóvenes que se habían acercado a ver a Kyouya pero también había muchos chicos que se habían acercado para ver a la chica tan mona que lo acompañaba.

Renge le dijo la canción elegida a la chica y ésta encendió los micros, aunque antes de darle al play, le pregunto a Renge que si ese chico era famoso porque su cara le era familiar, entonces la chica que tenía el micrófono encendido decidió dar paso a su loca idea del cosplay:

-JOJOJOJOJO para todos los que estáis pensando quien es este chico, no os asustéis no es tan guapo – Kyouya la miro con una ceja en alto, ¿con que derecho decía que él no era guapo?- Tan solo es que está haciendo cosplay, lo que ocurre es que le queda también que parece que este sea su aspecto de siempre, pero no os dejéis engañar, es mucho menos agraciado, lo que pasa es que está haciendo cosplay del maravilloso Miyabi Ichiyo de Uki Doki Memorial.

Un "ohhhh" seguido de un "Ahhh" sonó en el creciente público.

Kyouya simplemente sonrió a todas las chicas que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al parecer la idea de Renge había dado resultado.

-¡KYAAAAAAH!

-¡MOEEEEE!

Todas las chicas del público empezaron a gritar y Kyouya casi juró ver a las clientas del club en aquellas chicas si no fuera porque conocía de sobra a las clientas hubiera pensado perfectamente que eran aquellas chillonas. ¿Todas las chicas se comportaban igual?

-Cof cof Renge, la canción… -susurro para acabar cuanto antes con esa tortura.

Lo que siguió es algo que nunca querría recordar, se acordó de la canción y la canto más o menos como pudo mientras que la voz de Renge se escuchaba en todo el recinto, si ella ya tenía los suficientes decibelios en su garganta como para llamar la atención de toda una sala, con el micrófono eso se multiplicada por diez, eso y su infinita emoción hicieron de la canción un gran espectáculo pues la chica cantaba súper emocionada, entregada al máximo. Cuando al final bajaron del escenario Kyouya casi se sintió feliz de estar rodeado de stands y no de público.

-¿Vamos a comer el arroz? – pregunto Renge de la manera más casual del mundo como si nada acabara de pasar aun cuando Kyouya había pasado una de las vergüenzas más grandes de su vida superando la vez que Tamaki lo reclamo por megafonía de un centro comercial de plebeyos como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Así que las palabras de la chica fueron magia para sus oídos.

"Por fin"

-Si vamos de una vez- y se dejo guiar por su acompañante hasta la zona de los stands de comida.

El están de arroz otaku, que se llamaba así tal cual "Arroz Otaku" aunque tenía un pequeño subtitulo que decía "Demuestra como de fan eres y como tazones por ello"

"Un cartel estúpido" pensó el joven.

-Hola deme cuatro tazones de arroz – pidió felizmente la otaku.

-Cuatro ehhh, eres muy fan jajajaja – el tendero se sorprendió de que pidiera cuatro de golpe – ¿y el chico no quiere ningún?

- No gracias- respondió cortante la persona a la cual el día ya no le podía ir a peor.

-Toma tus cuatro tazones y la salsa especial ultrasecreta.

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas de delante del puesto y Renge se dispuso a comer, decidió que se comería dos sin salsa y los otros dos con salsa.

-Ummm esta buenísimooo – comento con la boca llena de arroz - ¿No quieres?

-Ya te he dicho que no.

Aunque lo cierto es que tenía hambre pero el arroz otaku era algo que no entraba entre sus opciones de comida.

-Vamoooooos, no seas así, al menos pruébalo.

Decidió que entre escucharla quejarse y probar el dichoso arroz era mejor y más productivo probarlo. Le quito los palillos a Renge y el bol que tenia delante y cogió una pequeña cantidad de arroz, su sorpresa fue cuando sus papilas gustativas degustaron aquello. Estaba reamente bueno, ¿Qué diablos le echarían a arroz? No se esperaba para nada que le llegara a gustar pero así era y bastante de hecho.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Renge inquieta.

-Está mejor de lo que pensaba – tampoco iba a confesarle que le había encantado.

-Wiiiii lo sabía pues ala dos tazones para ti y dos para mí, voy a pedirle otros palillos al tendero.

Kyouya no replicó, en parte porque tenía hambre, en arte por que le había gustado bastante el arroz pero lo que de verdad le estaba inquietando era la salsa "ultasecreta" si el arroz sabía bien la salsa tenía que estar riquísima.

Renge volvió con los palillos y Kyouya le dijo que deberían probar la salsa y eso hicieron vertieron la misteriosa salsa sobre los tazones y la expresión de ambos jóvenes no tuvo precio, se miraron por inercia y extrañeza al hallarse ante una misteriosa pero deliciosa salsa.

-¡Esta buenísima!- dijo Renge emocionada.

-Pues sí, ¿Qué ingredientes llevara? –se cuestionó Kyouya.

-Si supiera hacerla mi arroz otaku estaría mucho más bueno – se lamentó Renge.

Cuando acabaron de comer, por primera vez en toda la tarde fue Kyouya el que tiro de la chica hacia el stand del arroz.

-Vaya, hola, si es el chico que no quería arroz ehh… no te creas que no, al final he visto que si has comido – decía el tender completamente feliz al ver que el reacio chico había caído rendido ante su arroz.

-Kyouya-sama que hacemos aquí…

-¿Qué ingredientes lleva la salsa? – pregunto sin rodeos el joven Ootori.

-¿Cómo, oye crees que si lo dijera seria ultrasecreta?- pregunto irónicamente el tendero.

Kyouya saco su cartera.

-¿Por cuanto me dice la receta? – decía mientras sacaba billetes, que normalmente no tenia por que no se movía con dinero en efectivo si no con tarjetas, pero precavido sin saber el lugar al que lo llevaría Renge decidió coger tambien dinero en efectivo.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Te crees que el orgullos otaku se compra así por que sí? – una enfadadísima Renge apareció frente a él – De eso nada, perdónele señor - y se llevo a Kyouya arrastrándolo del brazo.

-¡Eh! Encima que era para ti, tú eras la que la quería para hacer tu arroz – replico Kyouya molesto.

-Ya pero no de una manera tan ruin - y de repente los ojos de la chica se posaron en un enorme poster tamaño persona de Uki Doki Memorial y fue corriendo con un arrastrado Kyouya detrás.

Tras varias compras más la chica decidió que ya había atormentado bastante al chico y le propuso volver a casa, pero cuando se dirigieron hacia la salida los ojos de Kyouya se posaron en un objeto y fue hacia el stand sin reparar en Renge que por suerte se dio cuenta y lo siguió.

-¿Qué has visto? – Pero su pregunta no necesito respuesta pues entre las manos del chico había un peluche de Domo-kun bastante kawaii- ¿Te gusta Domo-kun? No lo sabía – pregunto ella alegre.

- No, ni siquiera sé lo que es pero una vez vi a mi hermana con un llavero de este muñeco así que supongo que le gusta, se lo voy a comprar.

-Ohhhhh…

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió extrañado por el "ohhh" de la chica.

-Eres tan tierno acordándote de tu hermana y comprándole un regalo, que bonitoooooo, eres un buen hermano, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.

Kyouya sonrió.

¿El un buen hermano? Nunca se lo había planteado si bien con sus hermanos mayores la relación no era mala tampoco era de lo más agradable o cariñosa, pero con Fuyumi era distinto, ella lo trataba bien y se preocupaba por él, le daba más cariño que nadie en su familia y el la admiraba porque veía en ella a una buena mujer, decidida y cariñosa así que ciertamente quería bastante a su hermana.

-Si… supongo que le gustara.

Sin más compro el peluche y se fueron de aquel sitio que al final no había resultado tan infierno como él creía. Aunque quizás no había sido el sitio si no la compañía lo que había hecho que no fuera tan horrible.

Horas después en casa de los Ootori, en el mini-apartamento de Kyouya.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Kyouya-san, es muy bonito me encantaaaaaa! Te has acordado de mí – su hermana completamente eufórica lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Sin duda le había gustado.

* * *

**Continuara...**

No se muy bien porque me gusta poner continuará al final como si esto fuera pokemon xD

Renge: JOJOJOJOJOJO espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, tendríais que haberme visto cantar jajajjaa en el próximo capítulo veréis un nuevo y moe cosplay para el host club.

Kyouya: no spoilees ¬¬

He usado mi Usa-chan kick para echar a esos dos, aquí solo hablo yo xD

Quería explicar que los animes y pasiones que tiene Renge son mis propios gustos, me explico, que las series de las que haba Renge o los personajes que le gustan son animes y personajes que me gustan a mi por que así se me hace más fácil hablar de ellos, en este capítulo por ejemplo Sakura cazadora de cartas y Dragon Ball son dos animes que me encantan y Hello Kitty y Domo-kun dos mascotas-marca que me gustan muchísimo también, en el primer capitulo hablo de Toradora! que es un anime que me encanto.


	3. Sin mentiras

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, con el prometido cosplay ^^

No tengo mucho que decir del capitulo, solo que aunque os demás personajes sean secundarios los considero importantes pues son parte de la vida de Kyouya, además me gusta poner los comentarios de Haruhi y los gemelos.

Si encontráis algún error no dudéis en decírmelo. Los pensamientos van entre comillas ""

Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club pertenece a la gran Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sin mentiras.**

Aquel día como cualquier otro las impacientes clientas salían apresuradamente de clase para tomar rumbo a la tercera sala de música del Instituto Ouran, adentrarse en su querido Host Club, ver a sus encantadores príncipes y ser las primeras en compartir pastas y té con ellos.

Pero hoy no solo encuentras a los 7 Host esperando en un sofá, hoy al abrir la puerta de la tercera sala de música…

-Irasshaimase…

Encuentras todo un parque de bomberos.

Extintores por todos lados, mangueras, cascos de bomberos en las mesas y sillones, un teléfono instalado en la pared y encima de este una sirena la cual accionar si tenían algún incendio que apagar, en medio de la sala la barra digna de todo parque de bomberos americano para desplazarse de una planta a otra; lo que hizo que la pobre Haruhi se preguntara una vez más si realmente eso era una simple sala de música; y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, los miembros del Host Club, portando escaleras, mangueras y extintores.

Ir todos del mismo color hubiera sido demasiado poco original para ellos, así que igual que el día que se vistieron de policía, iban a pares excepto el rey: los gemelos con el típico rojo, Haruhi y Honey-senpai de amarillo, Kyouya y Mori-senpai de negro y Tamaki de azul marino.

Por supuesto aquel novedoso cosplay atrajo a muchísimas clientas, tantas que cada Host se veía inundado por varias chica a la vez.

En la mesa del centro de la sala se encontraba el rey con siete chicas alrededor y tras servirles a todas un ardiente té, se te dispuso a beber de su taza.

-Tamaki-kun ten cuidado –le advirtió una clienta- el té esta aun muy caliente.

-No importa, mi bella princesa, soy un bombero mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a temperaturas extremas, además tengo un extintor cerca para apagar toda clase de fuegos, aunque hay uno que nunca podría apagar…

-¿Cu-cual? – preguntó completamente conmocionada la chica.

Ante la pregunta Tamaki se acerco a ella y acaricio suavemente su cara mientras se acercaba encantadoramente y cuando los separaban unos pocos centímetros, susurró:

-El ardiente fuego que nuestros corazones se profesan.

-Ta-Tamaki-kun – la chica estaba tan emocionada que no puedo articular más palabras, al contrario que las otras seis chicas que estaban alrededor que empezaron a gritar "KYAAA" al unísono.

Un poco a la derecha del área del rey se encontraban los pequeños diablos del club con cinco clientas.

-¿No os da miedo el fuego?- pregunto tímidamente una clienta.

-El miedo es un sentimiento humano, y nosotros no somos menos pero aun así – Hikaru miro hacia abajo para luego subir su cara dando mayor emotividad a su discurso – siempre mantendría la calma y rescataría a Kaoru.

Las clientas ya empezaban a agarrarse las manos las unas a las otras.

-Pe-pero Hikaru, eso es muy peligroso, podrías quemarte – respondió tímidamente su gemelo poniendo una cara de dolor y sufrimiento con tan solo imaginárselo, tan perfecta que hubiera sido envidiada por cualquier actor de Hollywood.

-Que importa eso, si así puedo salvarte… – espetó Hikaru mientras ponía una mano en la barbilla de su hermano y lo acercaba peligrosamente a su cara mientras que con su otra mano le agarraba el brazo de forma posesiva y protectora - …Kaoru.

-Hi-Hikaru…

-Kyaaaaaa!- las clientas no podían gritar más estaban todas agarradas de la mano.

-¡El amor de hermanos en peligro es precioso!

En otra parte de la sala la única plebeya del instituto atendía tambien a varias clientas a la vez.

-Haruhi-kun tu vives solo con tu padre ¿no es así? Así que sabrás que hacer en caso de incendio ¿no?- le pregunto la chica que se sentaba a su derecha.

-Sí, nosotras no sabemos, porque si eso pasa nuestras doncellas se encargarían de todo y nosotras solo tendríamos que escapar rápidamente.

"Ricos bastaros" pensó una vez más la pobre Haruhi para sus adentros y procedió a explicarles como mantener la calma en un incendio y las medidas de evacuación necesarias.

A la izquierda el infalible loli-shota y su siempre atento primo atendían a cinco chicas que no podían creer la dulzura que destilaba aquel rubio con ojos de color miel vestido de bombero.

La chica que estaba a su derecha no pudo evitarlo más y expreso lo que todas pensaban:

-Honey-kun vestido de bombero estas tan…tan… ¡Kawaii! – la chica no pudo más mientras estallaba en gritos y las demás la coreaban a grito de "moe" y "kyaaa"

-Gracias – la tierna sonrisa de Honey solo hizo que la chica gritara más fuerte mientras que las otras tres chicas tenían los puños cerrados a ambos lados de la cara como conteniendo las ganas de abrazar al que era ni más ni menos que un senpai en el instituto – demo… Usa-chan… ¿Usa-chan no es kawaii? – pregunto con cara de pena al ver que nadie se había fijado que su lindo peluchito tambien estaba haciendo cosplay.

Las chicas pararon de gritar para analizar bien a Usa-chan, el cual llevaba una manguera adaptada a su tamaño colgando del hombro y un adorable gorrito de bombero con las ranuras necesarias para sacar sus orejitas.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Usa-chan es tan kawaii, pero nunca tanto como tú! – las chicas volvieron a enloquecer, ciertamente Usa-chan estaba adorable pero eso solo hacía que Honey-senpai luciera mas adorable.

Mori-senpai acercó una bandeja con seis trozos de pastel, uno para cada clienta, uno para Honey y uno para él (que aunque no compartía la pasión de su primo por aquellos dulces si le gustaba y disfrutaba comiéndolos al lado de su Mitsukuni), para Usa-chan no había tarta porque estaba a dieta.

-Kyaaaa, Mori-senpai tiene que ser un bombero tan entregado y valiente...

-No me importaría estar atrapada en un incendio con tal de que él me salve...

Mori solo les sonrió, para luego limpiar la boca de Honey que a los dos segundos de empezar a comer ya estaba toda manchada, este gesto solo aumento los gritos de las clientas hasta decibelios inhumanos.

Para variar un poco la rutina, nuestro vicepresidente no se hallaba en su mundo de subastas, ventas y notas secretas, sino que se encontraba rodeado de clientas, cuatro exactamente, no cabía duda de que ese cosplay había sido un éxito rotundo, Renge una vez más lo sorprendía de sobremanera luego e diría que su idea fue estupenda… un momento ¿Qué hacía pensando tanto en Renge? Las clientas le hablaban y él ni les prestaba atención aunque tuvo suerte pues cuando volvió al mundo alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta de la clienta que tenía enfrente.

-Kyouya-sama, ¿por que habéis elegido el cosplay de bomberos? – pregunto la chica completamente interesada.

Y como si de un mecanismo se tratara parece que en la cabeza de Kyouya se activó un interruptor que decía "Modo Host ON".

-¿No es de su agrado, estimada princesa? – pregunto con voz y rostro decepcionado a la chica tras depositar un beso en la mano de esta.

-¡N-no! No quería decir eso- la chica ante tal acción estaba completamente sonrojada y no sabía ni cómo actuar pero la sonrisa de alivio que su Kyouya-sama le dirigió la sereno un poco- es justo lo contrario, me encanta el cosplay, solo quería saber si existe algún motivo.

-Pues, ha sido elegido por vosotras princesas, queríamos mostraros que no importa cuán peligrosa sea la situación, el Host Club siempre estará allí para rescatar a nuestras princesas ya sea de las llamas o de la más cruel tormenta.

-Pre-precioso – musitó otra de las clientas emocionada.

"Es tan sumamente sencillo hacerlas felices, visto así Tamaki no es tan importante ni superior a los demás como Host, si yo actuara así siempre bien podría arrebatarle el puesto de Rey y líder en clientela…bah ¿para qué? No me reportaría mérito alguno, al contrario tendría que aguantar más gritos de los que aguanto y no creo que pudiera soportarlo"

Aunque ese fue su pensamiento, solo su mente pensaba de forma tan egoísta; pero su corazón sabía perfectamente que aunque pudiera superar a Tamaki nunca le haría eso, gracias a Tamaki todos habían avanzado y mejorado sus relaciones, además la sonrisa y felicidad que le proporcionaban las clientas a Tamaki eran demasiado importantes para el Rey en las sombras como para arrebatárselas.

-Y dime Kyouya-kun – otra clienta retomó la conversación- ¿Quién decide los cosplays que usareis y las fiestas temáticas?

-Pues antes digamos que era un trabajo conjunto entre Tamaki y yo, yo le ayudaba a orientarse y elegir, pero ahora que tenemos manager es muy distinto.

Cuando él no pensaba en ella eran los demás los que hacía que la nombrara.

-Renge es realmente imaginativa, tiene una gran imaginación además de bastantes conocimientos acerca de otros lugares o momentos históricos "y frikadas de animes pero eso mejor no lo digo". Ella nos propone siempre varias ideas y Tamaki elige la que más le guste , pero por supuesto yo siempre pienso en si el cosplay será del gusto de nuestras clientas o no, ya que en caso de no ser así quedaría descartado de inmediato, no podríamos venir vestidos de una forma que no agradara a las princesas.

Mentira. El daba la última palabra sí, pero basándose en el presupuesto del que disponían, por supuesto que los cosplay atrajeran a la clientela era crucial pero realmente las chicas del Ouran parecían ser capaces de emocionarse y gritar con cualquier cosplay.

-Ohhh Kyouya-senpai es tan atento…

-¿Entonces Renge-chan tiene grandes ideas? – cuestiono una de las clientas que había conseguido volver al mundo y dejar de soñar con las palabras del joven.

-Si, siempre se esfuerza por que todo vaya bien, y realmente se esmera en elegir buenos cosplay es muy entregada en su trabajo.

CLICK

Un extraño sonido sonó seguido de la activación de un motor de alta potencia y así de repente la enérgica administradora del club surgió ante ellos del suelo con su inseparable motor de alta potencia, el cual Haruhi todavía no entendía su localización.

-JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO, así es Kyouya-sama – su inconfundible risa lleno toda la sala no dejando a nadie al margen de su triunfal entrada- me entrego completamente en mi trabajo como administradora.

Con gran presteza (adquirida de aparecer siempre así) bajo de su gran plataforma como de costumbre pero extrañamente portaba con ella una caja para el bento. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado y aunque no fuera así Renge no comería algo así, ella iba al comedor de la escuela y pedía un carísimo menú.

Ese hecho no paso por alto para el chico de las gafas que fijo su vista en el bento.

-Veréis chicas las bases para un buen cosplay…

Y así estaban oficialmente todos los miembros del club en aquella sala, Kyouya casi agradeció su llegada pues su clientas escucharon su charla acerca de la importancia de un buen cosplay y eso le permitió ir hacia su querido cuaderno y su ordenador.

Cuando Renge acabo de hablar las chicas decidieron volver con Kyouya, el cual no tuvo más remedio que volver a atenderlas, entonces Haruhi se acerco a Renge la cual se había sentado en un sofá vacio mientras observaba toda la sala, para interesarse por su raro comportamiento.

-¿Renge? ¿Cómo es que no te has ido? Tú sueles aparecer y decir lo que tienes que decir he irte, ¿cómo es que hoy te quedas y por que llevas un bento? – no habría esperado que Haruhi se pusiera escéptico simplemente estaba sentada.

-Nada, no tiene nada de malo que me quede ¿no?- Haruhi negó con la cabeza y ella prosiguió- bueno lo del bento es una historia muy larga no te quiero aburrir, además tus clientas te echaran de menos vuelve con ellas.

-Sí, tienes razón si descuido a las clientas Kyouya-senpai desatara su maldad sobre mí y eso sería terrible.

Sin más Haruhi se dio la vuelta y volvió a sus clientas, las cuales al ver el interés de este por Renge empezaron a fantasear acerca de una relación secreta entre ellos y quien sabe que más, definitivamente las alumnas del Ouran eran todas unas amantes del romance y las historias de amor complicadas.

Renge se quedo observando la mesa de Kyouya, a veces le resultaba raro ver cómo podía cambiar de ser tan frio y malvado a ser tan extremadamente caballeroso, en esos momentos le volvía a recordar a Miyabi pero esa actitud no era más que una fachada, Kyouya no era así; pero…¿cómo era entonces? Estaba segura de que no era así pero tampoco podía afirmar nada acerca de su personalidad realmente no lo conocía, pero recordando el día del Festival Otaku recordó que en aquellos momentos Kyouya parecía alguien completamente distinto, pudo ver a un Kyouya avergonzado por cantar, emocionado al comprobar el sabor de la salsa e incluso tierno al comprarle un peluche a su hermana.

Definitivamente aunque Kyouya fuera un perfecto caballero si se lo proponía, Renge prefería el chico que vio aquel día, que en momentos parecía ser su senpai pero en otros parecía una persona completamente distinta, le encantaría poder saber más de él, examinar si tenía más caras ocultas.

El gesto de unas chicas la saco de sus ensoñaciones, la chica en cuestión se había pegado al vicepresidente como si no tuviera espacio para guardar distancias y además le hablaba sin ningún honorífico siendo menor que él ¿pero que se creía esa chica? Solo deberían tener contacto con él si él lo quería así, llamarlo así sin ser amigos era una falta de educación tremenda y…y sin darse cuenta la castaña estaba agarrando su vestido con fuerza conteniendo su furia.

"¿Qué haces Renge? Si Kyouya no se queja es porque son amigos y puede permitirse esas confianzas, además ¿a ti que más te da? Bueno es tu senpai y sientes admiración obvio quieres que la gente lo respete"

Renge se había auto sermoneado sola intentando buscar un resto de lucidez en su repentino enfado, entonces pensó que no había visto la reacción del chico y enfoco su vista en él.

Kyouya había vuelto a establecer las distancias entre la clienta y él de forma sutil y educada aunque su rostro seguía luciendo molesto.

Actuando por impulso Renge se acerco a la mesa y sofás donde este se encontraba.

-Ho-hola, ¿os importa que me siente con vosotros? Es que me siento un poco sola- sonrió tímidamente intentando ser convincente.

Kyouya la noto extraña, nerviosa pocas veces había visto así a Renge ella era todo seguridad y confianza, quizás luego le preguntara, pero ahora debía invitarla a sentarse con ellos; en primer lugar porque a idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, en segundo lugar puestos a escuchar chicas gritonas desconocidas prefería escucharla a ella que era más cercana a él, además su intromisión haría olvidar a aquella chica que no paraba de acercarse a él, su objetivo.

-Por supuesto, es un placer que te unas a nosotros – haciéndole una pequeña reverencia el chico tomó su mano y la sentó entre él y la huésped acosadora.

Definitivamente entre tener pegada a esa cliente acosadora y a Renge prefería tener a Renge por lo menos ella no le acosaba, definitivamente lidiar con las clientas era bastante duro en ocasiones.

-Es adorable ver o bien que se llevan todos los miembros entre sí ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Como por arte del destino las clientas se sumergieron en una animada conversación acerca de la buena relación que unía a los miembros e increíblemente no estaban hablando de relaciones amorosas.

-Muy bien, tu papel de host caballeroso es todo un éxito - musitó Renge en un susurro que solo el aludido pudo escuchar.

-Por supuesto ¿qué esperabas?- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno ya que eres tan Host, ¿me sirves una taza de té?

Kyouya frunció el ceño ella no era una clienta no tenía derecho a pedirle eso, podía servírselo ella misma, pero entonces fijo su vista en las clientas que los miraban fijamente, daría una pésima imagen si se negaba a servirle té a su compañera, así que sonriendo otra vez pero esta vez de una forma más cínica le contestó:

-Por supuesto, princesa- si quería que la tratara como a una clienta eso haría, Renge no iba a poder con él, había hecho eso para ponerlo a prueba pero no caería en su trampa.

Ante la sonrisa cínica del chico la castaña sonrió, esa sonrisa si era más propia de él.

Al servir el té las clientas elogiaron a Kyouya diciéndole que ser un host lo llevaba en las venas pues había atendido a una chica que no era una clienta y dijeron que los caballeros como el eran admirables.

-Por supuesto, Kyouya-sama es un caballero encantador, el chico por el que toda chica suspiraría, ¿no creéis?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Kyouya quedo pensativo por un momento ¿qué había sido eso? Pensaba que Renge había querido probarlo solo por molestar pero realmente pareciera que lo había ayudado a dar una mejor imagen ante sus clientas, ¿sería eso cierto? ¿Otra vez Renge sin esperar nada a cambio había vuelto a dejarlo en una buena posición ante alguien como ya pasó en la cena de su casa? Pero esa chica no era tan rebuscada ni astuta, no dudaba de que fuera lista y audaz pero… ¿tan calculadora? Vaya y eso que pensaba que aquella chica no ocultaría nada.

-Hikaru, Hikaru- Kaoru tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta de su hermano y una y otra vez, el cual estaba distraído con una clienta - mira.

- ¿Qué quieres que mir- Hikaru calló al dirigir la vista hacia el punto al que su gemelo miraba- dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo – pidió con voz seria.

-Kyouya-senpai con – empezó Hikaru al ver que su hermano no respondía.

-Renge –termino Kaoru, tras comprobar que veían lo mismo Kaoru giró hacia su gemelo el cual tenía la misma cara de incredubilidad que él.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó este en un tono que no especificaba si la pregunta era para sí mismo, para su hermano o para un ser superior que explicara aquello.

-Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun…- sus clientas al verlos distraídos los llamaron buscando su atención.

-Oh, perdón, perdón, jejeje nos hemos despistado –Kaoru les sonreía mientras les decía esto ganándose el perdón de la chica – a cambio de habernos despistados jugaremos a un juego.

Kaoru miro a Hikaru, se pusieron de pie, sacaron unas boinas verdes, se las colocaron y empezaron a dar vueltas para mezclarse, cuando acabaron en perfecta sincronización dijeron:

-¿Cuál es Hikaru-kun Game?

-Jajajaja – las clientas rieron felices mientras intentaban adivinar cuál era Hikaru, inútilmente por supuesto, porque a sus ojos esos gemelos tan distintos en carácter, en madurez y en sentimientos, eran idénticos.

Una vez acabada la actividad del Club y cerrado este, los host terminaban de recoger todo y de entretenerse en minucias cuando Renge finalmente procedió a realizar la actividad que había provocado que se quedara en el club.

-Kyouya-sama – llamó dulcemente la chica ubicándose detrás de este que para variar estaba envuelto en sus notas.

-¿Sí? – respondió sin atender a la voz que lo llamaba por lo que al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver todavía ahí a Renge, pero luego recordó lo extraña que la había notado y decidió que sería un buen momento para preguntarle. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Veras, desde que fuimos al Festival he estado practicando la salsa ultrasecreta en mi casa, porque realmente me gustaría saber hacerla y bueno… como tú también la probaste conmigo he pensado que quizás querrías probarla.

Kyouya la miro con extrañeza ¿se había quedado todo este tiempo solo para eso, para que él la probara?

-De casualidad vi un bento bastante bonito en una tienda hace tiempo y lo compre así que cuando hice la salsa pensé que podría traer el arroz y la salsa en el.

La chica tomo asiento al lado de Kyouya y destapó el recipiente, estaba dividido en tres partes: en dos de ellas había arroz y en la restante un pequeño frasco con lo que Kyouya supuso tenía que ser la salsa.

-¿Quieres probarlo? – le dijo Renge con total ilusión.

Kyouya se quedó pensativo, no tenía hambre, ni tampoco ganas de probar la salsa pues el color no tenia buen aspecto; pero Renge se había quedado todo el rato solo para eso, además de librarlo de una clienta pesada y hacerlo quedar bien ante estas, vaya volvía a sentir agradecimiento hacia ella pero… ¿por qué cada vez que le tenía que agradecer algo tenía que comer arroz Otaku?

-Está bien –respondió seriamente.

-¡Bien! – Renge estaba completamente feliz, le dio unos palillos a Kyouya destapo el frasco de la salsa y la hecho en las dos partes que tenían arroz.

Kyouya cogió los palillos, los acerco al bento, cogió una pequeña cantidad de arroz con salsa y con sumo cuidado como si le tuviera miedo la acerco a sus labios y se la comió.

-¿Y bien?

No sabía cómo expresarlo, si es que para ello había expresión. Sabia fatal, por una parte tenía un sabor demasiado fuerte que no dejaba claro ningún ingrediente, por otro lado estaba saladísima y por último no sabía muy bien por qué, pero a Kyouya le recordó al sabor de alguna medicina amarga tomada en la infancia. Aunque él no tenía palabras para decir su opinión al tragar, su cara actuó como respuesta.

La cara de Renge se torno triste y con una voz decepcionada dijo:

-Ya veo…

Al chico le dio un poco de pena así que trato de arreglar lo que su gesto había arruinado.

-No, no está mal es solo que tiene un sabor peculiar y bueno…

-¡No! – Renge le interrumpió- no está buena es obvio tras verte la cara no quiero que me digas "cualquier cosa hecha por ti esta deliciosa Renge" eso es lo que Miyabi-kun diría pero tú no eres él, quiero la verdad no quiero que me mientas y está claro que no te ha gustado, si me mientes no podré saber lo que piensas o sientes realmente y me será muy complicado entenderte y conocerte.

"Bueno tampoco te iba a decir eso pero…"

-No, no me gusta esta fuerte, salada y sabe a medicina – vio que el rostro de la chica se entristecía aún más al borde del llanto, quizás había sido demasiado duro- pero no puedes rendirte, que no te haya salido ahora no significa que no le consigas, sigue intentándolo y estará tan buena como la del puesto, estaré esperando.

-¡Siiiii! No te decepcionare Kyouya-sama hare la salsa ultrasecreta, estará buenísima y la comeremos juntos.

"…pero se ha esforzado y ha querido saber mi verdadera opinión para entenderme, no sé si eso es bueno o una locura pero quizás sea interesante"

Al otro lado de la sala de música se encontraban los otros Host: Tamaki peleaba con Haruhi intentando que no se fuera a casa para pasar más rato con ella por lo que no se dieron cuenta de nada; Honey introdujo otro trozo de pastel en su boca mientras miraba hacia Kyouya y Renge para luego mirar a su primo y sonreírle, sonrisa que este le correspondió; los gemelos miraron la escena, se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron otra vez la escena cuando el mayor por fin habló.

-Sabes Kaoru – hizo un pausa mientras seguía mirando la escena – creo que tenemos que ir al oculista, hace tiempo que no vamos.

-Sí, o revisar que lo que comemos no lleva ninguna sustancia extraña.

Y el dúo que tanta sorpresa había causado seguía hablando de la salsa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que envíe a uno de mis hombres a encontrar al tendero y sobornarle? – pregunto una vez más el chico convencido de que eso era lo más fácil.

-¿Qué te dije del orgullo Otaku? – le espetó la chica completamente indignada.

Así, una nueva misión había surgido en la vida de la manager del Host Club: conseguir que su salsa ultrasecreta fuera aceptada por Kyouya.


	4. Almohada

Holaaaaa, bueno este capítulo iba a ser mucho más corto, casi todos los capítulos tienen la misma longitud así que no quería que este fuera más corto y al final me enrollé tantísimo ¡que lo tuve que dividir en dos! increíble, pasó de ser muy corto a demasiado largo xD creo que escogí un buen momento para dividirlo.

Bueno, tenia ganas de escribir este capítulo la verdad, además me a dado la posibilidad de escribir algo de otros personajes además de Renge y Kyouya que yo creo que es importante. Me encanta escribir a Renge fangineando o frikeando, no es un insulto para nada (por si alguien lo ha creído por los comentarios despectivos de Kyo-chan ¬¬) porque yo misma soy así, me encanta el manga, anime, doramas... lo dicho, los animes de los que haba Renge son animes que me gustan a mi ^^

Los pensamientos van entre comillas "" y si encontráis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo para que lo corrija.

Disclaimer: Ouran Hih School Host Club y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Bisco-sensei, Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama, Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP, Hello Kitty es propiedad de Yuko Shimizu, Hana yori dango (dorama) pertenece a la TBS, Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Almohada**

El frío de finales de Febrero se hacía notar en los pasillos del Ouran, los alumnos casi corrían de una clase a otra para disfrutar de la perfecta aclimatación de las aulas, que tenían la temperatura exacta, ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío, ideal para que sus importantísimos estudiantes se sintieran a gusto.

La tercera sala de música por supuesto, también contaba con calefacciones que impedían que tanto las clientas como los Host pasaran frío, por supuesto el impulsivo Rey había querido volver a trasladar a sus clientas a un ambiente tropical como cuando ambiento la sala en Bali, pero Haruhi había desistido y finalmente para no llevar la contraria a su hijita le hizo caso (que sacrificado era ser padre) así que el Host club recibía a sus clientas como ha de hacerse en una fecha como febrero: con té caliente y abrigados con jerséis encima de las chaquetas del uniforme, excepto Mori-senpai, él era el Host salvaje así que no sentía frío, incluso Usa-chan llevaba una bufanda.

La estancia en el club se desarrolló como siempre: un montón de alumnas gritando, fantaseado y llorando y alguna que otra desmayada por la emoción; pero quince minutos antes de que las actividades del club acabaran y este fuera cerrado hasta el día siguiente un leve repiqueteo en las ventanas hizo que todos los presentes miraran a ellas para descubrir que una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer.

-Vaya, ha empezado a llover – comento Haruhi tranquilamente - ¡Oh no! Había dejado ropa tendida –se lamentó la chica.

-Ohhhh, Haruhi-kun hace la colada, es tan bonito como ayuda a su padre en el hogar.

Las clientas de Haruhi se emocionaron sin que esta hubiera hecho nada, una vez más se demostraba el talento innato y encanto natural de Haruhi atrayendo a la clientela.

Para cuando el club cerró, empezó a llover mucho más fuerte e incluso algún que otro trueno resonó en el cielo, hecho que hizo que todos los host le preguntaran a Haruhi si quería que se quedaran con ella para no estar sola mientras tronaba, pero esta les dijo que estaría bien sola e intento tomar rumbo hacia su casa, claro que Hikaru y Kaoru no permitirían dejarla ir sola así que prácticamente la secuestraron y la subieron a su limusina para acompañarla a casa, mientras los gritos de Tamaki resonaban en todo el recinto.

-Malditos doppelgängers… - maldecía por lo bajo.

-Hasta mañana Tama-chan – se despidió Honey mientras abrazaba a su Usa-chan para que no pasara frío.

-Hasta luego – le dijo Mori mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

-Sí, hasta mañana tened cuidado con la lluvia, no vayáis a coger un resfriado – era imposible para él no preocuparse por su familia.

Tamaki preguntó a Kyouya si ya se iba pero este le respondió que tenía que terminar unas cuentas y luego tomaría rumbo a su mansión, así que el rey partió también a su mansión, bueno a la segunda mansión de los Suou ya que en la primera no era bien recibido, aun así el marchaba feliz pensando en que le daría un largo baño a Antoniette y luego le cepillaría el pelo.

Tras acabar sus cuentas Kyouya fue hasta la salida del instituto y para su sorpresa encontró ni más ni menos que a Renge.

-Renge… ¿qué haces todavía en el instituto?

-¿Ah? – la chica giró para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró con Kyouya Ootori.

-Hola, Kyouya-sama – le dijo feliz -¿ya te vas a casa?

-Claro – Kyouya soltó un suspiro, había ignorado su pregunta, así que colmándose de paciencia la repitió – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, estoy esperando a que acampe un poco, no tengo paraguas jejeje no pensaba que llovería hoy.

-Por eso es vital ver el parte meteorológico, aun así de aquí a la salida no hay tanta distancia y una vez dentro de tu limusina no te mojaras.

-No va a venir a recogerme la limusina.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Ibas a ir sola hasta tu casa andando? – Kyouya no daba crédito, la casa de Renge según tenía entendido, pues nunca había ido claro, estaba lejos del instituto.

-No, es que iba a ir a centro comercial que queda a unas manzanas de aquí a comprarme la súper almohada edición especial de Uki Doki Memorial.

-Sigue sin tener sentido, ¿por qué ibas a ir andando cuando puedes ir en la limusina?

El chico cada vez entendía menos.

-Pues para no llamar la atención, por supuesto. Esa calle es bastante concurrida y van muchos plebeyos a comprar ahí, si voy con la limusina llamaré la atención y no es lo que quiero, sale mañana a la venta, pero yo la tenía reservada así que hoy la iba a recoger.

-Bueno pues lo tendrás que dejar para otro día, está lloviendo mucho y te vas a empapar, llama a la limusina para que te recoja.

-De eso nada, voy a ir aunque caigan chuzos de punta, si voy rápido no me mojare tanto, luego iré a algún sitio más despejado y llamaré para que me recojan.

-¡Estás loca de remate te vas a empapar y a enfermar! De ninguna manera.

-No eres mi padre ¿sabes?, mira si te quedas más tranquilo te avisare cuando este en mi casa para que veas que sigo viva jajajaja – estaba dispuesta a ir si o si, dormiría esa noche con la almohada costase lo que costase.

Así, sin dejar que el chico volviera a replicar salió corriendo hacia su destino, si se paraba a pensarlo quedaba lejos y se iba a empapar pero da igual había que mirar el lado positivo esta noche dormiría sobre esa almohada y el esfuerzo habría merecido la pena, sabía que Kyouya no entendía ni sus gustos ni sus motivaciones, pero ella tampoco entendía los de él y los respetaba, él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Cuando estaba saliendo del recinto del instituto una mano tiró de su delgado brazo obligándola a girarse.

-Sería una persona muy cruel como para dejar que hicieras tal incoherencia, así que como tengo paraguas te acompañaré, una vez allí yo mismo llamare a mi limusina y me da igual que nos vean los plebeyos – Kyouya parecía molesto por tener que tomarse semejantes molestias pero lo cierto era que Renge no se lo había pedido, había surgido de él.

-Mu-muchas gracias – la chica no se esperaba para nada ese gesto por parte de su senpai, pero lo agradeció completamente.

Tras un largo paseo hasta el centro comercial en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, llegaron a su objetivo. Se adentraron en el centro comercial que tal y como Renge había predicho se encontraba lleno de plebeyos, fueron hasta la planta 7: Anime, mangas y videojuegos y la atravesaron hasta llegar al mostrador.

Kyouya miraba todo lo que había alrededor, ciertamente el no iba a comprar muy a menudo ¿o era más correcto decir que nunca? Si quería algo solo tenía que decírselo a sus hombres y ellos lo harían por él, así que realmente le sorprendía la de objetos que vendían en el centro comercial. Así que mientras Renge pedía su almohada se entretuvo en mirar los estantes y recordó el Festival al que Renge le llevó pues como en aquel lugar, los estantes estaban llenos de peluches, tazas bolígrafos, libretas… todo lo que pudieran imaginar por no hablar de almohadas como la que Renge había encargado.

Cuando Renge volvió Kyouya estaba bastante interesado mirando un cosplay de Darth Vather que tenía unos acabados perfectos, parecía que fuera a andar en cualquier momento y decirle "Kyouya, yo soy tu padre", la voz de su acompañante le saco de esos extraños pensamientos.

-No sabía que te gustaba Star Wars, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Eh? No es que me guste, pero el marido de mi hermana es aficionado a la Saga y me invitó a ver las películas, hubiera sido descortés negarme, así que las vi con él.

-Vaaaaya, ya veo, ¿pero no te gustaron? – pregunto Renge con ilusión, sorprendida como cuando se enteró de que Kyouya había visto Dragón Ball Z.

-No, demasiada ciencia ficción – no tenia por que decirle que para las dos últimas películas de la saga era él quien había insistido a su cuñado para verlas, muerto de curiosidad.

-Ohhh vamos, son muy entretenidas yo las veía con mi padre aunque era pequeña y me aburrieron bastante pero las vi todas para no decepcionarlo, el también ve cosas que no le gustan por mí, como mis animes shojos y yaoi.

-¿En serio obligas a tu padre a ver semejantes cosas? – la cara de Kyouya no tenia precio "que sacrificado es ser padre pensó" y en su mente pudo imaginarse a Tamaki asintiendo en su papel de padre de Haruhi y los gemelos.

-No lo obligo, él se ofrece a verlo conmigo y yo aprovecho- explicó felizmente la castaña- ¿quieres que echemos un vistazo ya que estamos?

-Bueno, pero no te entretengas que yo tengo asuntos que atender.

-Uii que ocupado suenas para ser un chico de diecisiete años ni que tuvieras cuarenta – y tras decirle aquello fue corriendo a un estante a ver los mangas más vendidos del mes.

"¿Me ha llamado viejo?" Kyouya enmarcó su ceja, suspiro y fue hacía Renge.

Tras unas horas no tan interminables para Kyouya, puesto que habían ido a la sección de libros y había encontrado alguno sobre la crisis económica de los plebeyos que le había resultado interesante y se había comprado, se metieron en el ascensor para irse puesto que el centro comercial hacia rato que pedía a los clientes que abandonaran la tienda.

Cuando el ascensor empezó a descender un extraño ruido seguido de un movimiento brusco y luego una quietud total sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Se- se ha parado?

-No, no puede ser – Kyouya se acercó hacia la puerta y la golpeó repetidamente, sin obtener respuesta – ¿qué hora es?

La chica miró su reloj.

-Las nueve y veinte.

-Hace veinte minutos que tendría que haber cerrado, ¿no habrán sido capaces de haberse ido sin más sin comprobar si quedaban clientes no? – Kyouya preguntó pero realmente no necesitaba la respuesta de la chica, se estaba enfadando por momentos al pensar en la situación.

Él era un Ootori, nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de dejar a un miembro de esa familia atrapado en un vulgar centro comercial, además de que el insensato que lo hiciera tenía que tener por seguro que lo pagaría caro, pero fuera como fuere, ahí estaba él, encerrado en un ascensor con Renge… Renge, por su culpa estaba ahí, si no se hubiera puesto terca y hubiera aceptado el ir al día siguiente eso no habría pasado. Se giro para mirar a la causante de su desgracia, la cual pulsaba inútilmente todos los botones del ascensor.

-¿Por qué no funciona ninguno? – se cuestionaba la chica.

-¿Quizás porque han cortado la corriente para que no gaste electricidad y energía inútilmente ya que supuestamente no debería de haber nadie aquí? – el tono de sarcasmo y obviedad era destacante en esas palabras.

-Ohh ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto la chica asustada.

"Ja, y piensa ahora en eso, antes estaba tan tranquila"

-Intentar que nos saquen de aquí – dicho esto el joven saco su móvil del bolsillo e intento llamar a Tachibana, inútilmente pues obviamente no tenia cobertura dentro del ascensor – mierda…

La chica lo imitó y trato de llamar a su mansión, pero igualmente no tenia cobertura.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que abran mañana…

-¿Estás loca, quieres pasar la noche aquí? – Kyouya no daba crédito a las tranquilas palabras de la chica.

-Obviamente no, ¿pero se te ocurre una idea mejor?, ¿o acaso eres un fantasma y puedes atravesar paredes sólidas? ¿O quizás tienes superfuerza para abrir la puerta con tus propias manos? – la cara de Renge lucia completamente enfadada por las quejas de su compañero, que solo pudo callar ante aquel ataque de Renge, no era muy común verla hablar así.

El Rey de las sombras se preguntó si aquella chica sería bipolar: primero se quedaba completamente tranquila aun habiéndose quedado encerrados, luego había entrado en desesperación, después había vuelto a tranquilizarse y por último se enfadaba. No, si hacía cuentas era multipolar aun cuando eso no existía.

Claro que él no sabía que su repentino enfado había sido provocado al darse cuenta que su Dorama empezaba en veinte minutos y que no había programado su grabación, ya era tarde para lamentarse, la suerte no le sonreía pero tenía su almohada al fin y al cabo. Así que se sentó en el suelo e intento entablar una conversación con el irritado vicepresidente del club.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda al episodio de Sakura Card Captor donde ella y Shaoran se quedan encerrados en un ascensor, o cuando en Hana Yori Dango…

-¡Deja de hablar de frikadas y preocúpate que esto es la vida real!

La chica inflo sus mofletes de un modo infantil como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acabaran de regañar, y para colmo había vuelto a insultar sus gustos, pero no iba a callarse, callarse con aquel chico significaba darle la victoria.

-Claro, alterarse y enfadarse es mucho más productivo y maduro – dijo quedamente haciendo que Kyouya reparara en su comportamiento.

Cierto, estresarse no los sacaría de ahí, además le estaba mostrando su verdadero carácter a otra persona que no era Tamaki, eso no era producente, pero por otro lado ella no se había amedrentado y sin necesidad de levantarle la voz le había callado con una respuesta mucho más calmada y madura; a veces se preguntaba cuantas más sorpresas se llevaría con Renge.

-Tienes razón, pero no me hables de frikadas, ¿a caso no tienes otro tema de conversación?

-Puede que sí, puede que no, nuestros gustos son totalmente opuestos, a mi no me interesan ni los negocios, subastas, acciones etc. que a ti te interesan; ni a ti te interesan los mangas, animes o videojuegos, aunque… - la chica hizo una pausa mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora - a diferencia de ti, yo si los respeto.

Hoy era el día estimado por los cielos en el que sería incapaz de replicar a la administradora del club según veía. Era completamente cierto, él insultaba sus gustos aun cuando ella no decía nada de los suyos cuando era obvio que no le parecían para nada interesantes. Así que no respondió, solo miro al techo para no cruzarse con la mirada llena de reproche de ella, pero entonces su estomago rugió, dado que era la hora de cenar pero su organismo al no recibir nutrientes creyó oportuno hacérselo saber.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre – dijo Renge mientras sacaba de su bolso el bento y se acercaba a Kyouya- no es mucho pero al menos mi arroz otaku nos calmara el hambre.

El arroz otaku estaba volviéndose demasiado frecuente para el joven, pero eso era mejor que pasar hambre, aunque volvió a dudar al ver el bote con salsa ultrasecreta de Renge, cosa que ésta intuyó:

-No te preocupes no le echaré salsa, aun no he dado con la receta.

-As cambiado el bento…

-Sí, que observador eres – le contesto la chica mientras le daba unos palillos – vi en una tienda uno de Hello Kitty y no pude resistirme – tras decir eso le hizo un gesto al chico para que empezara a comer y ella lo imitó.

-Creo que según los bentos se puede saber bastante acerca de una persona, si es tímida, excéntrica, amante del anime…

Kyouya la miro con suspicacia, dudaba tremendamente que eso fuera verdad, una caja para el almuerzo no podía dar tanta información.

-Vi uno de Shaman King, pero el decorado era demasiado cargado… ¿oh no te he hablado de Shaman King verdad? Es un shonen quizás te guste, como te gustaba Dragón Ball…

-Te dije que lo veía de pequeño, dudo que ahora me gustara así que tampoco me gustaría ese que dices ahora.

-Sí, mira te diré de que trata; You Asakura es un chico normal que…

Kyouya miro al cielo pidiendo paciencia, pensando en cómo tendría que verse la situación desde fuera: él y Renge sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del ascensor comiendo arroz otaku y en una esquina la almohada de Uki Doki Memorial envuelta en un plástico. Patético, si hubiera una palabra que definiera aquello, seria patético.

Lo que Kyouya no sabía, es que fuera de ese ascensor nadie estaba tranquilo.

-Tachibana, ¿de verdad te dijo que iba al centro comercial con Renge? ¡Hemos buscado por toda esta zona y no esta! – dijo Fuyumi completamente alterada.

-Si señorita, me dijo que la acompañaría andando y que al terminar lo que tenían pendiente me llamaría para recogerlos a ambos, desde entonces no sé nada del señorito porque me dijo que regresara a la mansión.

-Son las once de la noche, desde que salió del club no ha vuelto a casa, el nunca se retardaría tanto sin avisarlo previamente – Fuyumi estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando su marido le agarró la mano intentando confortarla - ¿y si los han secuestrado, ambos son de buena familia pueden pedir un rescate y…?

-Fuyumi, querida, tranquilízate tu hermano es inteligente y astuto como el que más, no le habrá ocurrido nada malo ya verás.

-¿Y Renge? Esa chica vive sola, su padre vive en Francia, nadie sabrá que está desaparecida… ¡Tachibana! consigue el numero de la mansión de Renge y dámelo inmediatamente.

-Enseguida.

Fuyumi saco su teléfono y empezó a buscar en su agenda, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella, de imaginar que algo malo le había ocurrido a su hermano y a esa chica, le empezaba a temblar todo el cuerpo.

-Fuyumi, ¿a quién estas llaman… - pero fue interrumpido por su esposa la cual consiguió contactar con la persona a la que llamaba y empezó a hablar con ella.

…

-¿Fuyumi-san? Que sorpresa que me llames, aunque es un poco tarde.

El rubio miro el reloj más cercano, el de su mesita de noche, pues Tamaki se acostaba a las diez, por lo que hacía una hora que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, claro que no le dijo nada a la hermana de su mejor amigo porque sabía que si de algo podía presumir la familia de Kyouya era de modales y educación así que si llamaba a esa hora era que algo había ocurrido.

-Perdón por llamarte a esta hora Tamaki-kun pero... tu no tendrás alguna idea de donde puede estar mi hermano ¿verdad?

-¡Qué! ¿! Kyouya no está en casa y no sabes dónde está ¡? – Tamaki saltó de su cama, su mejor amigo nunca se iría sin avisar a alguien para no dejar preocupada a su familia, y mucho menos a Fuyumi.

-No, tras salir del club, acompañó a Renge andando hasta el centro comercial y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él, no tengo el número de Renge pero es imposible conectar con el de Kyouya…

-¿¡Renge también está desaparecida!? – cada vez estaba más alterado, era muy peligroso para una chica como Renge estar en la calle sin nadie, así que solo se contentó pensando que al menos estaría con Kyouya – Fuyumi-san, voy a intentar conectar con Renge, luego llamaré al resto del club, para ver si saben algo y luego me reuniré contigo, ¿dónde estás?

-No, no te preocupes no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, nuestros hombres están buscándolos y voy a llamar a la mansión de Renge, no quiero molestarte más…

-De ninguna manera, no puedo quedarme en casa sabiendo que mi mejor amigo esta en paradero desconocido, yo mismo lo buscaré – Tamaki estaba ya vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, no era momento de vestirse coqueto.

-Gracias… eres una gran persona y el mejor amigo del mundo, estamos en el centro comercial que hay a dos manzanas del Ouran Highschool.

-Eso es lo que es Kyouya para mi, así que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados – dicho esto colgó e intentó inútilmente contactar con el móvil de Kyouya y Renge respectivamente.

…

-Fuyumi, ni tu padre ni tus hermanos saben nada ¿cierto? – la interrogó su marido.

-No, cuando Tachibana me lo dijo salí inmediatamente, no avise a nadie.

Precisamente Tachibana volvía con un trozo de papel con un número apuntado.

-Aquí tiene señorita el número de la mansión Houshakuji .

-Gracias – tal como cogió el papel empezó a teclear el número pero justo antes de que presionara el botón de llamada, su marido la interrumpió.

-Voy a avisar a tu padre, es algo que debe saber.

Y así ambos llamaron a sus respectivos objetivos.

…

-Residencia Houshakuji , dígame.

-Hola, soy Fuyumi Ootori, hermana de Kyouya Ootori ¿Renge está en casa? Esta tarde mi hermano y ella fueron hasta el centro comercial y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él.

-Oh señora, en casa estamos muy preocupados la señorita Renge no vuelve y no podemos localizarla, han ido a avisar a la policía ahora mismo.

-No es necesario, la familia Ootori tiene cuerpo de defensa y medios casi mejores que los de la policía, así que mande llamar a quienes han ido a dar aviso y que no lo hagan, ¿el padre de Renge está informado?

-Lo hemos intentado llamar pero se encontraría en una reunión y no ha cogido el teléfono, pero no hubiéramos sabido que decirle, nosotros somos responsable de la seguridad de la señorita, y nos hemos descuidado y ahora no sabemos dónde está y... y... – la doncella rompió en llanto del miedo que le producía pensar que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a la señorita.

Fuyumi no estaba ni mucho menos mejor que esa mujer, pero ciertamente estaba intentando mantener la calma.

-No se preocupe, esto no es culpa de nadie, al menos por ahora, yo misma llamare al señor Houshakuji, usted avise al personal que ha ido a la comisaria y tranquilícese. Deme el número del señor.

Tras colgar, su marido le informó de que su padre se dirigía hacia allí, y una vez más Fuyumi marco un número en su móvil y se preparo psicológicamente para explicarle a un hombre que estaba a miles de kilómetros que su única hija había desaparecido.

Mientras en la mansión Suou, un joven llamaba frenéticamente a todo el Host Club, sin saber muy bien porque, empezó por los gemelos.

…

Titititininini…

-Ah… esa melodía –empezó Hikaru que estaba tumbado sobre su cama jugando a la Nintendo DS, mientras que su hermano estaba a su lado en la misma cama leyendo un libro.

-Aja, es Tono – Kaoru alcanzo el móvil y descolgó - ¿Tono, qué quieres a estas horas?

-¡Kaoru! ¿Sabes algo de Kyouya? – preguntó intentando no gritar demasiado mientras Antoniette ladraba a su alrededor asustada por el comportamiento de su dueño.

-Vaya, no das ni las buenas noches… ¿Kyouya-senpai? No, no sé nada de él – se giro hacia su gemelo – hey Hikaru ¿sabes algo de Kyouya-senpai? – Este negó con la cabeza así que terminó de contestarle al escandaloso de Tono – no Tono, ni Hikaru ni yo sabemos nada ¿por qué tanto nerviosismo?

Hikaru volvió su vista hacia su DS, seguramente Tono exageraba con cualquier tontería, como la vez que pensaba que Haruhi había desaparecido y solo estaba en Karuizawa, pero al escuchar como el tono de voz de su hermano se volvió preocupado giró hacia él incorporándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro, quizás exageras de nuevo? – Kaoru intentaba asegurarse de que realmente aquella vez alguien había desaparecido.

-¿Nani? Kaoru ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Hikaru que empezaba a preocuparse pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-De acuerdo, llama a Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai, yo llamare a Haruhi, ella también debe saberlo, mi hermano y yo iremos hacia allí – dicho esto el menor colgó para encontrarse con el rostro intrigado y preocupado de su gemelo.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – preguntó este irritado.

-Sí, pero ve vistiéndote hay que llamar a Haruhi e irnos, Kyouya-senpai y Renge han desaparecido, y no es una paranoia dramática de Tono, Fuyumi-san ha sido la que ha avisado a Tono.

-¿¡Qué?! – el mayor de los gemelos no daba crédito, eso era algo improbable que le ocurriera a Kyouya-senpai, de igual modo fue hacia su armario y busco algo de ropa para su hermano y para el mismo, a la vez que se terminaba de desvestir, mientras que Kaoru estaba sentado en la cama llamando a Haruhi.

La chica tampoco sabía nada del paradero de Kyouya y Renge pero de igual formo se asustó y empezó a vestirse y tras una pequeña discusión con Kaoru consiguió convencerlo de que la recogieran pues ella también tenía que ir.

…

-¡Kyo-chan y Renge-chan han desaparecido! – Honey que se encontraba en mitad de su noche de tartas corrió a su habitación para vestirse y acudir en ayuda de sus amigos.

…

-Ahora mismo voy para allá – Mori se levantó dejando a un lado sus maquetas y tomo rumbo a casa de su primo para ayudar a buscar a sus amigos.

Frente al centro comercial, Fuyumi trataba de convencer al señor Houshakuji de que coger un avión con la tormenta que hacía no era buena idea y que tardaría horas en llegar, prometiéndole llamarle en cuanto supiera algo, claro que eso no tranquilizó al pobre hombre, porque saber que tu única hija se encontraba perdida en Japón en la compañía de un Ootori no era fácil de dirigir, cualquier secuestrador sabría bien el beneficio que sacaría de esas dos familias si secuestraba a los herederos; así que con el mayor de los esfuerzos se tomo una tila e intento confiar en la eficacia del cuerpo de defensa de los Ootori.

-¿Pero qué hacia Kyouya con esa chica y a donde habrán podido ir? – el señor Ootori no daba crédito de nada de lo ocurrido, para colmo su hija no lo había avisado de inmediato, su hijo estaba perdido merecía saberlo en primer lugar.

-¡Papá son amigos y él la ha acompañado al centro comercial, no hay más el problema es donde han ido tras abandonar el centro comercial! – Fuyumi estaba cada vez más alterada y ciertamente la presencia de su padre y hermanos no ayudaba.

-¿Y si están juntos y se han fugado? – comento Akito, pero ante la furiosa y atónita mirada de su hermana decidió continuar explicándose – No me mires así, es un pensamiento bastante común en adolescentes.

-Akito – el cabeza de familia habló – no digas estupideces, tu hermano nunca haría un acto tan infantil y rebelde.

De repente varias limusinas llegaron al lugar y de ellas salió el resto del Host Club, con Tamaki en cabeza.

-Fuyumi-san, ninguno de nosotros sabe nada pero venimos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

La joven mujer pudo ver la cara de preocupación en aquel grupo y por un momento sintió una gran alegría y paz interna al ver los buenos amigos que tenía su hermano menor. Pero la voz de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Agradecemos el gesto, pero ya los estamos buscando con todos nuestros medios no hay nada que vosotros podáis hacer.

-Eso no es así señor, Kyouya es mi mejor amigo y si es necesario lo buscaré yo mismo por cada rincón de esta ciudad, del país y del mundo si es necesario.

Todos quedaron paralizados ante las palabras del medio francés, escucharlo hablar con tal preocupación y seriedad no era algo común, pero en momentos como estos, parecía no quedar en el ni rastro del alegre y narcisista Rey del Host Club, en momentos así era una persona seria, madura y consecuente que haría lo que fuera por ayudar.

-Es cierto señor. Nuestra familia también puede ayudar – dijo Hikaru mientras señalaba a su hermano, que asentía, y a sí mismo.

-¿Pero nadie sabe donde han podido ir? ¿Y es seguro que están juntos? Por qué si Renge está sola y alguien la atrapa… - Haruhi no pudo continuar del miedo que le produjo pensar lo que le podría ocurrir a Renge.

-Perdonen por interrumpir – Tachibana entró en la conversación llamando la atención de todos – el señorito no me especificó muy bien los motivos, pero me dijo que acompañaría a la señorita Houshakuji al centro comercial para que no fuera sola y menos con el mal tiempo que hace, por lo que estoy seguro de que el está con ella, no la dejaría sola.

Esta afirmación dejó a todos desorientados, aun costaba imaginarse a Kyouya haciendo algo desinteresadamente por alguien, pero Tamaki sonrió por primera vez en la noche desde que le habían dado la mala noticia. Ese era su Kyouya, ese era el chico puro y bueno que él conocía, ese que se escondía tras una máscara de frialdad, de intereses y de egoísmo; un chico que no dejaría a un amigo abandonado, una caballero que no abandonaría a una dama a su suerte, el mejor amigo que alguien podía tener.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

Si, bastante cliché lo de quedarse encerrados en un ascensor, como la propia Renge ha referido, pero bueno creo que aunque sea cliché es divertido ver a Kyouya en semejante situación...¿por qué lo haré sufrir tanto?


	5. Mejor que una almohada

Bueno la resolución del encierro en el ascensor ^^

Disclaimer: Ouran Hih School Host Club y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Bisco-sensei y Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Mejor que una almohada**

Dentro del ascensor del centro comercial había un ambiente relajado, al contrario del que reinaba entre sus familiares y amigos; tras una gran charla de Renge sobre Shaman King y más animes, que Kyouya había soportado porque no quería mandarla a callar y tener un mal ambiente, lo que hizo que al final se animara y hasta se interesara por lo que le contaba la chica, se había quedado dormido, Renge quiso ponerle su almohada pero al intentar moverlo este hizo ruido y se movió por lo que la chica simplemente le quitó las gafas y se alejo ya que no quería despertarlo, en parte por el mal despertar del chico y además porque su rostro durmiendo emanaba tanta paz y relajación, era como si fuera el único momento en el que Kyouya no controlaba todo y estaba alerta.

De repente, mientras la castaña pensaba todo eso, el joven movió la cabeza, encogió las cejas y empezó a murmurar, Renge se acercó a él para observar de cerca a su senpai el cual parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

-Los superaré, seré mejor que ellos y tendrás que reconocerlo… - aun en sueños, la asfixiante situación de Kyouya le perseguía, aunque intentara no obsesionarse día a día vivía con el miedo de no superar a sus hermanos, de que nadie se diera cuenta de que él también tenía una gran valía, miedo a ser menospreciado, a que su esfuerzo no diese fruto.

En la cara de la chica ya no había rastro de la sonrisa que hasta hace unos momentos tenia al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, ahora su rostro se había tornado triste, doloroso, enfadado…

Era tan injusto que hasta en los sueños Kyouya se viera perseguido por sus miedos, era horrible, el señor Ootori estaba cometiendo el mayor de los errores en menospreciar a su hijo y hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, una gran rabia inundó a la chica que solo volvió en si al volver a escuchar esa voz llena de dolor y resentimiento.

-Te lo demostraré…

Renge se acercó aun más al chico hasta poner una mano delicadamente en su cabeza.

-No es necesario… -le dijo suavemente y como si el chico pudiera escucharla frunció el ceño – ya los has superado, como persona, como amigo, eres mejor, tu esfuerzo será recompensado ya lo veras…

Como si de un bálsamo se tratara aquellas palabras calmaron instantáneamente la agitación del chico, cuyo rostro volvió a lucir sereno y calmado, sin embargo Renge no dejó de acariciarle la cabeza y sonriendo apartó algunos mechones de pelo de su frente.

-Pues estas muy guapo dormido, más que Miyabi seguro – tras su propio comentario la chica se tumbo a su lado y se propuso también conciliar el sueño, eran las dos de la mañana, el centro comercial abriría a las ocho, en pocas horas todo eso habría acabado, así que cerró los ojos pero de pronto un pensamiento la acechó.

"Las doncellas, habrán llamado a papá para informarle de que no he vuelto a casa… el siempre es muy protector conmigo, tiene que estar muy preocupado"

Se llevo las manos al pecho intentando no sentirse mal, tendría que haber hecho caso a Kyouya, la almohada era importante pero la tranquilidad de su padre lo era aun más. Atormentada por esos pensamientos una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

"Soy una caprichosa, si me hubiera esperado a mañana no habría molestado a Kyouya-sama, ni habría preocupado a papá…papá tranquilo estoy bien, no me pasará nada"

A kilómetros de distancia, un padre completamente preocupado sintió un escalofrío, de repente algo le decía que su pequeña estaba bien, que nada malo le ocurriría y que cierto chico con gafas la protegería, con esta nueva sensación, el hombre suspiró, luego sonrió mientras murmuraba:

-Te quiero… Renge.

Un nuevo día florecía. Los hermanos de Kyouya, se habían marchado a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo al igual que su padre, solo Fuyumi y su marido estaban pegados a los teléfonos en su casa esperando saber noticias del más joven miembro de la familia. Haruhi había vuelto a su casa, ya que Ranka estaba preocupado de que estuviera toda la noche fuera y el resto del club había dormido en casa de Tamaki para que así al recibir uno de ellos información todos fueran juntos al sitio del que recibieran dicha información.

Todos lo habían pasado mal, Tamaki estaba muy nervioso, había tomado varias tilas y tés a lo largo de la noche y aun así apenas pudo dormir; Mori mantenía su semblante serio, pero todos notaban con facilidad que su senpai estaba bastante preocupado; Honey había advertido que si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a su Kyo-chan y Renge-chan se las vería con él, dejando ver al temible Black Honey y los gemelos no habían bromeado en toda la noche ni apenas habían pronunciado palabra intentado conciliar el sueño dormidos ambos en una sola cama.

En el ascensor del centro comercial Kyouya abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun somnoliento se extrañó al no ver su extenso cuarto ante él y encontrar tan solo una sobria y gris pared, entonces subió la mirada hacia arriba y viendo el simple techo del ascensor recordó de que desgraciadamente no se encontraba en su casa. Entonces noto un peso extraño sobre su pecho y cuando enfocó su vista hacia la fuente de ese peso se quedo estupefacto al ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Renge durmiendo sobre su pecho acurrucada a él y agarrándole la cintura con una de sus delicadas manos.

No esperaba eso para nada y tardo un poco en reaccionar, suponía que Renge se habría dormido pero no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho sobre él. El rostro de la chica lucia completamente tranquilo y relajado, esto hizo que él chico se diera cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de una chica y además era la primera vez que veía a Renge tan tranquila; viéndola así no parecía la misma chica revoltosa y escandalosa de siempre.

De pronto se fijó en el detalle de que no tenía sus gafas puestas e intento buscarlas con la mirada, las encontró al lado de la almohada culpable de todo ese lío y de esa noche durmiendo de forma incomoda en un frío suelo de ascensor. De pronto se dio cuenta que no recordaba cuando se había dormido, así que tampoco recordaba haberse quitado las gafas, al contrario, estaba seguro de que no se las había quitado, eso solo podía significar que Renge se las había quitado para que no le molestaran. Una vez más su mirada se dirigió a aquella chica que descansaba cómodamente en su pecho y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su puso se aceleró.

"¿Qué te pasa? No es muy normal que se haya quedado dormida en mi pecho pero tampoco te tienes que poner nervioso, quizás ni lo ha hecho aposta y adoptado esa postura en sueños, no debe quedar mucho para que abra el centro comercial será mejor que la despierte y me aleje de ella."

Pero al acercar su mano al hombro de la chica para agitarla y que abandonara su estado de sueño paró su mano en seco, no sabía porque, pero no podía quitar a Renge de encima, algo dentro de él no se lo permitía, sentía una paz interior increíble al ver el perfecto rostro de su compañera durmiendo así que tal como ella hizo horas antes, acerco su mano al suave rostro de la chica y le quito un mechón de la frente, luego puso su brazo tras la cabeza e intento volver a conciliar el sueño, objetivo que fue imposible pues la presencia de la chica no se lo permitía, así que finalmente se quedo mirando el techo del ascensor esperando bien a que abriera el centro comercial o bien a que a chica despertara, aunque realmente a segunda opción no le atraía demasiado.

Un rato después de que el joven despertara su compañera despertó también de su sueño, abrió lentamente los ojos y aturdida al igual que su compañero un poco antes, parecía estar desorientada y no saber exactamente en qué lugar se hallaba.

-Vaya la bella durmiente ha hecho el honor de despertarse…

"Kyouya-sama"

Esa voz hizo que abriera definitivamente los ojos. Entonces vio que no se encontraba en su casa y en pocos segundos recordó todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior y tomo consciencia de que debía de hallarse en el ascensor, pero contra todo pronóstico no sentía frío y estaba bastante cómoda, así que al moverse para ver a que era debido se encontró con que estaba descansando en el pecho de Kyouya y que este parecía llevar despierto un buen rato.

Renge se puso roja como el tomate más brillante del mundo y se incorporó rápidamente, volviendo a mirar al chico que la miraba con el ceño fruncido pensando que tampoco era para reaccionar así, aunque divertido por el rostro colorado de esta decidió molestarla un poco.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras, no me dejabas moverme… - se incorporó también mirando a la chica con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Lo-lo siento Kyouya-sama! Yo… yo no me he dormido ahí a propósito te lo prometo, no recuerdo haberme acercado tanto, siento haberte incomodado perdóname.

Kyouya seguía riéndose, verla tan colorada y nerviosa y por su culpa era bastante divertido.

-Bueno al menos uno de los dos ha dormido cómodo – dijo mientras se estiraba y comprobaba lo que él ya suponía: le dolía muchísimo la espalda.

-Yo quise ponerte mi súper almohada de Uki Doki Memorial – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y abrazaba su almohada – pero no quería despertarte.

-Mejor, yo no duermo sobre frikadas como esas – Kyouya reprimió una risa al ver el rostro molesto de Renge, anteriormente ya la había llamado friki, otaku y quien sabe que más pero nunca se había divertido por ello, pero ahora el rostro enfadado y molesto de Renge le divertía bastante.

-Ehh – dijo ella molesta – seguro que hubieras dormido mejor.

-Sí, quizás si – Kyouya removió su pelo despeinado y decidió confirmar que no había sido el mismo en sueño quien se había quitado las gafas sino ella – no me pusiste la almohada para no despertarme peo sí que me quitaste las gafas…

-Es que no quería que te hicieran daño.

-Sí, bueno gracias…oye tú si podrías haber dormido con la almohada y haber estado más cómoda ¿por qué no la usaste?

-Porque hubiera sido injusto que yo hubiera estado más cómoda que tú.

"Sera tonta… ¿por qué se preocupaba por eso? Tenía que haberse preocupado por sí misma"

-Claro, eso es lo que me dices a mi, pero realmente querías dormir agarrada a mí.

La chica volvió a ponerse roja, definitivamente Kyouya se había despertado juguetón, pasar tantas horas con Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru le habían pasado factura, pero Renge no pensaba quedarse atrás y tras pensar una respuesta que estuviera a su nivel le contesto:

-Quizás fueras tú el que quería que durmiera agarrada a ti, porque de lo contrario podrías haberme apartado al despertarte o haberme despertado.

La sonrisa traviesa de Kyouya desapareció de su rostro, desde luego no esperaba que Renge fuera a contestarle y menos una respuesta tan acertada, pero antes de que pudiera responder el ascensor hizo un ruido y la luz que iluminaba los números que indicaban las plantas se encendieron.

-¡Por fin vamos a salir! – exclamó Renge alegre mientras se levantaba.

-Se van a arrepentir de esto… -el Rey de las sombras había aparecido de nuevo rodeado por un alma maligna digna de un anime.

-No seas así – interrumpió su amenaza la chica – todo el mundo puede cometer errores, estoy segura de que no lo hicieron a propósito.

-¿Y? Igualmente nos hemos quedado aquí, no pienso pasarlo por alto.

-¡Kyouya-sama! Déjalo estar, por favor.

Por ahora le daría la razón para no pelearse en el rato que les quedaba pero eso no significaba que le fuera a hacer caso.

Renge pulso el número de la planta baja y el ascensor comenzó a descender mientras que ambos se mantenían en completo silencio.

Al llegar a la planta baja y salir del ascensor los empleados quedaron congelados.

¿Qué hacían dos jóvenes en el centro comercial cuando todavía no habían abierto al público? Quizás eran ladrones.

-Eh, ¿se puedes saber qué diablos hacéis en el centro comercial? Todavía no hemos abierto – uno de los empleados rompió el silencio.

-Esto es el colmo – Kyouya parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, así que Renge se adelantó.

-¿Sabes? No tienes derecho a decirnos eso, ayer estábamos comprando y paso la hora del cierre y mientras estábamos bajando en el ascensor os fuisteis y cortasteis la corriente así que nos quedamos cerrados y hemos tenido que pasar la noche ahí, atrapados, deberíais tener más cuidado. Suerte tenéis de que no vayamos a decirle a nuestras familias que cierren este centro comercial, soy la hija del señor Houshakuji y el es Kyouya Ootori.

Si bien no iba a hacerles nada al respecto, echarles la bronca si era sumamente necesario.

Entonces apareció un hombre de mediana edad, que parecía ser el dueño.

-¿Por qué me habéis llamado?

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre estaba haciendo infinitas reverencias a ambos jóvenes arrepintiéndose completamente, pues bien sabía que su negocio corría un gran peligro. Kyouya lo miraba con desprecio manteniendo sus brazos cruzados mientras Renge escuchaba su disculpa, hasta que finalmente le dijo que era suficiente que sus familias estarían asustadas y que debían irse.

Al salir del centro comercial se encontraron con el gran cuerpo de defensa de los Ootori que cuando vieron salir al joven señorito no daban crédito, algunos incluso pensaron que eran alucinaciones debidas a la falta de sueño por haber estado toda la noche vigilando. Tachibana se acerco corriendo.

-¡Señorito! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Básicamente nos dejaron anoche encerrados en el centro comercial, después te lo contaré con más detalle, primero voy a llamar a Fuyumi, seguro que está muy alterada.

-Sí, así es su hermana está muy preocupada seguramente no haya dormido nada, estuvo hasta tarde buscándolos como sus amigos.

-¿El Host Club? - preguntó Renge.

-Así es, todos los miembros vinieron a intentar ayudar en la búsqueda de ambos pero tras unas horas los convencimos para que volvieran e intentaran descansar.

"Perfecto, ¿por qué tenían que informarlos? Seguro que fue idea de mi hermana."

-Bueno voy a llamarla, Renge deberías llamar a tu padre.

-Sí, si eso mismo iba a hacer.

…

El teléfono móvil de Fuyumi empezó a sonar a su lado, ella y su marido lo miraron inmediatamente y al ver en la pantalla el nombre "Kyouya-san" se puso de pie inmediatamente y descolgó.

-¡Kyouya-san, Kyouya-san! ¿Estás bien, donde estás, donde has estado, te ha pasado algo?

-Fuyumi-neesan tranquilízate, estoy bien y no me ha pasado absolutamente nada, voy a ir a casa ¿vale? No te preocupes más…

Pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-¡No! ¿Dónde estás?

-Ahh… en el centro comercial al que fui ayer con Renge, ayer nos dejaron encerrados cuando cerraron las tiendas y…

Kyouya procedió a contarle todo a su hermana la cual le dijo que no se moviera de donde estaba, indicándole que iría allí inmediatamente, claro que antes llamó a Tamaki y le contó todo lo que su hermano pequeño le había dicho.

…

-¿Papá?

-¡Renge! ¿Hija donde estas? ¿Estás bien, te han hecho algo? – el padre de Renge estaba completamente nervioso al escuchar la voz de su hija por el teléfono, estaba feliz de que le hubiera llamado pues era una buena noticia pero seguía temiendo que le hubieran hecho algo.

-Estoy bien, veras papá ayer Kyouya-sama me acompaño hasta el centro comercial para no dejarme ir sola ya que estaba lloviendo mucho, pero nos entretuvimos, llego la hora de cerrar y justo cuando estábamos en el ascensor cerraron las tiendas y cortaron la corriente. Por lo que no hemos podido salir, tampoco teníamos cobertura así que hemos tenido que pasar la noche ahí y ahora que han abierto hemos conseguido salir. Jejejejeje ¿a qué parece la historia de un manga? - preguntó la castaña intentando suavizar la situación.

Pero su padre, guardo silencio así que la chica temió que fuera a regañarla.

-Jajaja pues claro mi hijita es la más indicada para ser la heroína de un manga, pero como padre de la heroína te prohíbo volverme a asustar y preocupar así ¿de acuerdo?

-Jajajaja prometido papá.

-¿Qué objeto ha sido el culpable? Y no digas que ninguno, te conozco lo bastante como para saber que si no podías ir al día siguiente era para comprar algún objeto, ¿me equivoco?

-Jooo, como me conoces… es que era la almohada de Uki Doki Memorial- le explico con voz de niña de cinco años triste porque está siendo regañada.

-Vaya, por qué será que no me sorprende que sea un artículo de Uki Doki Memorial.

-Por supuesto, Uki Doki Memorial es lo mejor, bueno papi voy a colgar, tengo hambre jajaja.

-Vale cuando comas y descanses, vuelve a llamarme, te quiero hija.

-Y yo a ti papá.

…

Renge colgó y miro a Kyouya.

-¿Te ha regañado?- preguntó este.

-No, no mucho, es normal que a una heroína de manga le surjan dificultades JOJOJOJOJO.

"¿De qué habla? Ya se está riendo como siempre"

Kyouya miro a la chica que seguía hablando alegremente sobre los peligros a los que se enfrentaban las heroínas cuando de repente paro de hablar. Su rostro se tornó serio y a continuación le hizo una reverencia a Kyouya.

-Lo siento, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía, si no me hubieras tenido que acompañar hubieras dormido tranquilamente en tu cama y no hubieras tenido que pasar tan mal rato.

Kyouya se sorprendió de que le pidiera esa forma, realmente tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, pero si se detenía a pensarlo quizás no había sido tan malo: quitando el que tenía hambre, que había dormido en el suelo y por consecuencia le dolía la espalda, que había sido patético y humillante que un Ootori como él hubiera dormido en el suelo, no había estado tan mal. Volvió a pensarlo, no, realmente había sido horrible, lo único bueno era que se había reído esa mañana al hacerla aso vergüenza así que volvió a sacar ese tema, como pequeña venganza por lo que había sufrido.

-Bueno, no importa, gracias a esto he descubierto que te morías de ganas de dormir abrazada a mí.

El color rojo volvió a las mejillas de la chica.

-Eso no es ciert…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, la voz de un rubio al que ambos conocían bien le corto.

-¡Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaa!

El aludido se giro, aunque prácticamente no le dio tiempo a ver nada antes de sentirse aprisionado bajo los brazos de su enérgico amigo.

-Oh, Dios mío Kyouya, que miedo he pasado, como se te ocurre hacer sufrir así a otosaan, no tienes corazón, nuestros hijos han sufrido mucho – y tras el cálido, exagerado y apasionado abrazo del Rey pudo ver al resto del Club sonriendo al salir de la limusina – tenía tanto miedo de que te hubieran secuestrado, pero yo hubiera pagado cualquier rescate con tal de recuperarte sano y salvo, y Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai se hubieran encargado de los malhechores, pero Fuyumi-san me ha contado lo que pasó, te abras portado como un verdadero caballero con Renge no?

Antes de que Kyouya pudiera contestar, vio ese vergonzoso abrazo reforzado por su hermana que parecía otro Tamaki más.

-¡Ahhhh Kyouya-san que miedo he pasado!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo soltarse de ambos y ver que el resto de su familia también estaba ahí. Su madre se acerco y le abrazó, mientras su padre le preguntaba si estaba bien mientras que sus hermanos no dijeron nada lo cual era mejor para el que sentía mucha humillación.

Mientras los Ootori veían a su hijo, la doncella ocupada del cuidado de Renge abrazo a su señorita llorando. El club se acerco a Renge para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Oh, mi pobre princesa Renge ¿espero que Kyouya te haya tratado como te mereces? – le dijo Tamaki mientras le daba una rosa.

Renge le dio un manotazo la rosa:

-Pues claro, el no es un príncipe farsante como tú.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para mandar a Tamaki a una esquina a llorar, los gemelos fueron tras él para hundirlo aun más, Mori le ofrecía un trozo de tarta y Honey le prestaba a Usa-chan para que se animara.

Aprovechando ese momento Haruhi se acerco a la chica.

-Renge, ¿seguro que estas bien? No habéis comido nada y tendréis sueño deberíais iros a descansar.

-Ohh, Haruhi-kun pero que encantador eres preocupándote por mí, estoy bien no te preocupes – decía Renge mientras agarraba a Haruhi del brazo.

-Pero si yo también me he preocupado por ella… -se quejaba Tamaki con lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla.

Fuyumi volvió a abrazar a su hermano y aunque ha este no le gustaba que le dieran semejantes muestras de cariño en público, sabía bien que su hermana habría estado muy preocupada por él, ella siempre se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba; lo mínimo que se merecía era un abrazo. Así que la rodeo con sus brazos correspondiendo su fuerte abrazo y acariciándole la cabeza la consoló.

-Ya has visto que estoy bien… no te preocupes Fuyumi-neesan.

Este gesto no pasó por alto para el Host Club que sonrió al ver ese gesto cariñoso de su vicepresidente y mucho menos para Renge quien termino de confirmar que Fuyumi era una persona muy importante para Kyouya.

Todos se acercaron al chico. Mientras que la familia de Kyouya fue a interesarse por Renge.

-Kyo-chan… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Honey mientras abrazaba a Usa-chan.

-Claro, siento haberos preocupados senpais – dijo mientras miraba al pequeño Honey y a gran Mori, a lo que ambos contestaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos pides perdón por habernos preocupado? – se quejo Hikaru.

-Anoche salimos a buscarte con tanta prisa… ¡que no llevábamos la ropa combinada! – le dijo Kaoru como si eso fuera el acto más extremo y horrible por el que él y su hermano podían pasar.

-Sí, si lo siento, aunque no creo que lo de la ropa sea tan grave…

-Lo es – dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-Bueno, tampoco pasa nada porque seas tú el que nos ha asustado una vez, nosotros seguro te hemos asustado más de una vez – le dijo Haruhi sonriente.

-Cierto – dijo Kyouya.

-Ahhh pues no lo hagas más, he sufrido muuuuucho – Tamaki volvía a abrazarlo como si hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

-He dormido en un ascensor una noche Tamaki, no he ido a la guerra.

-Me da igual, me da igual.

-Gracias – susurro el chico de las gafas en el oído de su mejor amigo antes de quitárselo de encima.

Cuando estuvieron uno enfrente del otro se sonrieron con una sonrisa que solo entre ambos podían entender.

Poco después todos se fueron a sus casas para descansar ya que esa noche nadie había podido dormir tranquilamente, pero antes de irse Kyouya se acercó a Renge.

-Más vale que esta noche duermas con la dichosa almohada y sea cómoda.

Renge decidió vengarse por toda la vergüenza que la había hecho pasar.

-Por supuesto, aunque seguro que no lo será tanto como dormir en tu pecho.

Kyouya se sonrojo y frunció el ceño, ¿a qué venía eso?

-Jajajaja ¿Quién es ahora el que está nervioso y colorado? Además no te lo tengas tan creído, es broma seguro que la almohada es más cómoda.

Quizás eso era mentira, o quizás era verdad.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

Pues ya esta, salieron del ascensor... tendría que haberlos dejado más tiempo que la cosa iba bien xD

Creo que ha sido un importante acercamiento entre estos dos ¿no? aunque eso todavía no quiere decir nada wajajaja.

Kyouya ha sido muy malvado poniéndola nerviosa, pero me ha encantado.

Una vez más tengo que decir... ¡que me encanta la amistad de Tamaki y Kyouya! (El TamaKyo también me gusta jajjaja xD)


End file.
